Eden
by audrey seward
Summary: Edward and Bella leave with Nessie to keep both Nessie and Jacob safe from the Volturi. What is Jacob to do? What will happen when Nessie comes back much older? Will things be the same again? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a bit short for a first chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 1- JPOV

"What do you mean, 'we are leaving _tonight.'?"_ My mind was still registering what Edward and Bella were telling me. This can't be.

"Jacob, this is the only way to protect both you and Renesmee." Bella said. Through her tearless sobs. I didn't quite get what they were telling me. All I understood was they had to leave to protect me and Nessie. _Tonight. _Why tonight?

"At least, let me come with you."

"Jake, please don't make this harder then what it seems. We promise to explain to you when we get back." It seems that Edward had nothing to say to me about them leaving. He shook his head to what I had thought.

_Say something to me man, you know I won't just let you leave and not tell me why; _I know he can read my mind. He knows exactly how I will feel.

"Jacob," this is it the whole truth, "what me and Bella decided after the confrontation with the Volturi, it came as a family decision. I am… we are so sorry… about this. I know exactly how you feel. We promised to come back… once this dies out." This is not what I was waiting for. _Edward, once what dies out?_ I looked at him to find out my answer he just stood there and shook his head.

"I am sorry Edward, but I am going. If you like it or not. We both know I can't be away." At this point I was hopeless pleading. I was afraid, no panicking, no terrified. I was terrified to look at Edward. I did. I felt my heart completely crumble. _Is that all you have to say to me. Huh, Edward? Answer me!_ I was furious how they could just think they could leave me with an one hour notice. Not even to prepare myself. _Do I even get to say bye to her?_ Again, I was terrified to look at him.

"Jacob, Bella and I both agreed to leave at night," yes, finally answers, "we did not want to put Renesmee in this kind of pain."

I looked at him, what he expected me to say, 'well I see you when whatever this is dies out.' Bella then interrupted my thinking process, "Jake, please understand, Renesmee is too young to know about what is happening. You too. I promise to bring her back once I know you both are safe. We both know I can keep a promise but I still don't know about you." She chuckled, I forcefully did the same. _So, this is it then. Do I least get to know were you're going?_

I looked at both Edward and Bella, waiting for my few answers. "Jacob," Edward sighed "what I can tell you is that, that day I heard things I did not want to hear. I don't know when it will happen…Jake, like we said it is to protect you both."

"I can't just let you leave; who knows how long you'll be gone for." It could be years before I see her again. Do they not care?

They called me today, told me to meet them at the cottage. It was urgent. I had no idea when they waited for me outside, I knew it was urgent. We walked into the forest and ended at the border. I finally took noticed of the scene.

Bella looked at Edward and he looked back and nodded. I knew they were having one of there silent conversations. "Jake, we will come back. The only thing I hate about this is not having you know that we are okay. The thing is… we… can't…."

"What she is trying to say is we can't keep in contact with you and you can't know where we are going." Edward told me. _When will she come back_. Inside of me I was hoping it will only take a month. That's the worst I can do.

"I guess we should be going. We leave around 8:30; you know when Nessie falls asleep."

I only had an hour. _Thanks for the advance noticed. _

Since, he didn't answer my mental question, "When are you coming back?"

Bella looked at me. She looked new to me but inside she was still Bells. "Jake, that's the problem we don't know."

"I promised her that I'll take her to the beach tomorrow."

"Sorry. We all feel terrible about this. Don't worry. In time you'll fulfill that promise." Edward told me.

With that they both left. Leaving me stunned. _How could you do this to me? You selfish, bloodsucker._

I thought he had left but he was standing in front of me. "Jacob, think how much it hurt Bella when I told her. She…we would never forgive ourselves for you not being in her life. I promise to come back once it is safe. She would be on the first plane to Washington. I could promise you that. Please understand that." I nodded. What do I do now? Do I run? "Jacob, don't run. We might be back next year. What would she think if you weren't here?"

_I'll try._

"I don't even know when I'll see her again." I looked up and he was gone. What do I do now?

* * *

**Hope it wasn't extremely boring.**

**Also I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I quite didn't explain the title of the "story".  
Eden in definition is a place of pleasure or in other terms is a state of ultimate happiness.  
I guess that there is a little of foreshadow there for you.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 2-JPOV

"Dude, have you thought about not phasing anymore. We haven't come across any Vamps in what…9 years now."

"Yeah the day you stop phasing, I'll stop too." Sarcasm, I only live by that now. I was a little annoyed now that Embry came in my thinking time. Or I'll like to call it, me patrolling. _Alone._ I like my thoughts to myself. I made sure that no one was on the same patrol time as me.

"Whatever man," I forgot he could read my mind, "while Billy told me to past a message to you: dinner at Charlie's at 6."

"Thanks"

"Wait wait wait, and _don't be late_." He mimicked my fathers' voice so perfectly.

I quickly run to my house that I shared with Billy. I checked the time: 5:22 p.m. Good, I have time. I showered and exactly put on a good clean shirt with my jeans. I walked to my rabbit. I hated to admit this but I knew deep inside that my car was dying.

What has to be so important that I must not be late to Charlie's house? Thinking of all the possibilities I lost track of time. Five minutes to 6. I will never make it on time.

I arrived five minutes late. I walked up to the door waiting for my fathers wrath to hit me, it didn't. _Leah._ How extremely happy I was to see her.

"Don't worry your not late." It must have showed on my face.

"What? I was beating myself because I thought dinner at 6."

"Jake, you father knows you more then you know yourself. Dinner is in 15 minutes." Wow, he really does. I must have had the funniest face because she was laughing at me.

She let me in Charlie's house that happens to include Sue and Leah. Charlie got married about 6 years ago. It was a small simple wedding. Seth still lives in La Push with Embry and Quil. I would have moved in but who's gonna watch my father. Rachael is busy with Paul.

"Who's here?" Sitting on the nearest couch.

"The usual." Over the years, Leah wasn't the person we all thought her out to be. She totally didn't mind anymore about being a wolf. She actually enjoyed it.

"Why is this so dinner so important?"

"I can't believe you forgot. It's their anniversary." she points and Charlie and Sue in the backyard. He looked extremely happy it kinda reminded me of the…_wait stop, Jacob. Not this again. _

I was trying to distract myself. "They both look happy." Still looking at Charlie and Sue talking to their guest.

"They better be." She smirked at me. I couldn't help but grin back. We both walked out to the back of the house when she suddenly stopped. "Before I forget Embry and I need to really talk to you but after the dinner. We know how little patience you have." Then she left ahead of me.

I saw my dad sitting at the table already so I sat next to him. My dad is looking older every year now. He didn't look too disappointed. I saw Leah conversing with Embry. I really didn't want to know what they were gonna talk to me about.

----

During the drinking part of the dinner, Leah and Embry took me to the front of Charlie's house. I'm guessing that the rest of the pack knew about this so-called chat. When we finally got to the front of the house they both turned on me.

"Look, Jake man, we care too much about our alpha since we are doing this." Oh, alpha. Sam stopped phasing in order to grow old with Emily and his kids. I never really blamed him for this. It's in my blood. "The pack chose Embry and me to talk to you. They said we both understand you, in a certain way. Seth wanted to join but I could never bring him to harm, you might over-react like you always do."

"Can you get to the point?" I was losing the little patience I already have. They do know me more than me. I was already over-reacting and they haven't said anything to me.

"Man, chill.' Embry said looking extremely unease.

"See, our point Jacob. Embry and I… wait the pack including us think you should stop the moody I'm-missing-my imprint-shit." She said bluntly.

I looked at Embry with my alpha look trying to get a straightforward answer from him. "You take the fun out of everything. Not in the sense of like a kill joy but like your dead. Even with no signs of vampires in years you make us run patrols as if they were here. You're so serious. This isn't the Jacob I grew up with."

"It's nice to know that you guys really care."

"Jake, this isn't the time for you stupid sarcastic remarks." I narrowed my eyes at her; she had the nerve to say that to me. I was about to say the most unforgivenremark ever before Embry interrupted.

"Dude, it's been about 10 years since you last saw her. We know they said they'll bring her back when both your lives are safe again. But, you are allowed to date." Date? Like someone else besides my imprint. They got to be shitting me. "You don't know when she is coming back. Have fun... you know you are allowed to enjoy life."

They both started to head back to the house, but Embry turned around.

"You know she might be dating some one too. If she really did care she would've called you by now."

So this is what the pack's been saying behind my back. I decided to leave. On my way home, I was thinking about what Embry had told me about her dating. There was no way I could stop her from dating a random guy. I swear maybe all this protecting bullshit was a way for Edward to keep her away from me.

I should do what is best for me and having a little fun was best thing from me. Seriously, when am I gonna see her again. I couldn't do this to her just date someone and have her not know that I won't love them that I should. I was fighting a mental battle in my head.

Her name was to painful to remember, she was a year old with the mentality of a five year-old, you will think she would remember me and call. It's been 9 years and no vampire in the mansion and no scent of any one of them. It could be years till I see her or a lifetime. Could I keep phasing just to see her what if she is married with children when I do see her? I should stop her from doing that but where do I find her. I can't leave La Push. I'm alpha. And I promised.

Then should I wait?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took to long...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews from:**

**nasra171, nfanpepsi, XangelXeyesX, cheergirl4390, and me , myself, and dave.**

**I didn't explain myself did i?**

**The first chapter took place around the time nessie was one and the second is nine years later. **

**With this chapter she sould be 12yrs old.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own**

* * *

Chapter 3- JPOV

_Two years later…_

_Dating_. Not the most pleasurable thing. _Ever. _Embry and Leah picked out all my dates since I wasn't listening to them. "I can't imagine being with anybody. I just don't… see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces." I told them, but they still insisted. They never got off my back; I had Seth and Quil on my back. Quil knew somewhat of what I was going through. I dated a few girls, like only two, over the year some more tolerated then the others. All not the girl I wish for her to be. The most tolerable of them all is the girl in front of me. She is sorta beautiful of course a regular guy would say she was hott. She holds no physical interest for me. She has brown not chocolate brown eyes, light brown skin, and nice straight black hair, a little to long for my taste. I met her at Sam and Emily's anniversary party. She happens to be Emily's cousin. It happens that Embry and Leah set us up not telling me about it. We started talking; she seemed interesting enough so I took her out the next day. I just had to get Leah and Embry off my back. I guess it last longer then I hoped for. She never complained.

Over the two years of dating, more like year and a half, I had to get a job first in order to take out a girl. I got a decent job as a non-license mechanic. The pay is cheap but it put cash in my pocket. Enough to take out a girl until they tell you they want to see your house. I can't take them home and see my dad on the sofa. Not that we were going to do anything. I never did anything with them it felt so wrong to even peck them let alone hold their hand.

With my luck, one of the elders got me an actual high paying job as a mechanic with someone who knew the legends as much as they did. "He understands." They told me. Chris was his name. Chris put an incredible amount in my pocket. He says that he is the best in La Push and Forks combined. With the number of clients that goes in I believe it. He also pays me for 'keeping the cold ones away.' He calls that a bonus. I love that bonus. Someone paying me for turning into a wolf, crap who wouldn't like that? I took the job right away. I would've been considered a dumbass if I didn't. So with the extra cash I rented an apartment close to Billy. I had to get out of there, I saw Charlie everyday. I couldn't help but feel like he missed the two most important people in our lives. I still feel bad for moving out, but Rachael and Paul moved next door. Charlie and Sue visit him everyday. I try to every chance I get.

"Jake, are you listening?" Jenny asked me. That's the tolerable one's name. Jenny. Tonight was just like any regular date we had on Saturdays, but she started to talk about her friends and I lost interest. It always happens like that. Tonight she looked nice. She had her hair pinned back like a sideways bun. I'm a guy I don't know what they are called. She had a red dress. It hugged her in all the right places. She was a girl that was not shy of her body, especially when she wore red. She always wore red.

"Of course," I wasn't listening to you.

"Okay, then what do you think." She asked me. _What do I think about what?_ She seemed shy and nervous; it had to be huge for her to feel shy.

"Umm…" she narrowed her eyes. As much as she might hate me right now she never keeps that face. I knew this because I always showed up late for our dates. She would always laugh and smile when I tried to explain myself. That's the reason why she was the most tolerable. You would think she was in on the secret. I never thought about telling her the secret.

She laughs breaking me from my thoughts, "there you go again." She smiles one of her famous smiles. The one that told me to stay with her. "I was wondering…saying to you," she was nervous. Wow, Jake you made her repeat herself. I nodded for her to continue "since we have been together for almost a year that I should move in…with you." she was extremely tense for my answer. She does need a place to stay. I didn't blame her sharing a house with a married couple and a kid is enough to drive you insane. Living in the same one-bedroom apartment would mean sharing a room. We never slept together. I told her the most bullshit lie ever, _I'm waiting for marriage. _I wasn't at that level of commitment.

"Umm...." How do I say no? "Sure, sure. If you want." Crap. What have I done?

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" she smiled. I guess I'm getting her closer to her goal. I had overheard her talking to Emily about marriage.

I nodded. "Yeah. We have to wait 'til I talk to the manager." What was I doing? Stop, Jake, stop.

"Okay, that's completely fine." It seems I made her night. No her week. She really does seem excited about this.

We finished dinner after the she talked about moving in with me. She has been living with Emily and Sam for a little over a year. I never asked her why she never goes back. I feel like it's her business. The ride to her house was silent. I had nothing to say to her and it seemed she had nothing to say to me. We got there in a record time.

I walked her to the door knowing that she usually likes her goodnight kiss. It was nice outside for a night in Forks. She does the routine: she leans in and I kiss her. The kiss was uninteresting. I put my hand on her neck I pulled her in. She was surprised with my sudden enthusiasm. She knotted her hand in my hair and pulled me closer to her. She darted her tongue into my mouth usually I wouldn't let a goodnight kiss go this far, but I owe her from dinner. She started to suck on my upper lip, I opened my eyes. You could feel her desire in the kiss. I felt her smile and I pulled away.

You could see the excitement in her eyes. She leaned forward and I put my forehead against her our noses brushing against each other. I lightly pecked her lips. It was a small kiss. I pulled away before she got any ideas. All this felt wrong.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." She pecks my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the beach, right?" She was blushing.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it." I said nonchalantly smiled and kissed her forehead then her lips. Maybe her moving in wasn't all a bad idea. It is a bad idea; I'll tell her tomorrow. She seemed so excited I feel like a jerk.

Once I parked my car in front of my apartment I want out to the forest. I needed to phase; I needed opinions on what happen at dinner.

_Jake? 'Bout time._

_Yeah whatever, Seth? I just need your help and I'm out._

_Wait, I need you help._

_What is it?_

_Well, it's Leah and Embry._

_What happen? _As soon as I said those words I immediately regretted it. I saw Seth memory and it wasn't pleasant. At all. Eww. You kind of have to realize it was gonna happen. They spent too much time together when they tried to get my mind off of her.

_I know. And I saw it. _I feel bad for the kid, completely traumatized. Seeing your sister and you roommate together.

_Well, you should learn how to knock. I feel bad that you had to see that. Have you seen anything? _As I said that I shared the memory of Jenny asking me about moving in.

_No, you have problems you know that. I wasn't part of the plan of you dating; I was on the keep-Jake-waiting team_.

This was the fourth time he told me. He always had to remind me.

_What do I do?_

_Tell her no. It's not hard to say no. You know she was telling Emily that she feels distant from you. She also was talking about her being in love with you and you won't say it back. Emily feels like a terrible cousin not telling her and all. She swore to Sam. _

_Emily feels like I am using Jenny. At least we know it not for sex. _

_Yeah and she can't do anything about it. _

_I understand. Wait, how do you know all this?_

_I spend my free time there. I have nothing better to do. I can't go to Charlie's because of Leah and Embry and I can't go home now because of Leah and Embry._

_Wow, you really are screwed. _

_Maybe you need a girl opinion on this. I say just lie to her._

Seth had a point. He always did.

_Who's lying to whom?_

_Leah, _we both said in unison. Seth and I filled her up on everything we had talked about.

_Whoa, sorry. We didn't hear you there. Next time we should put a hair band or something on the knob. _She knew how exactly to push Seth's button.

_Next time! Leah, please if you care for me do not do it when I'm in the house. _

Poor Seth, I'm guessing this is the first time he knows about the two of them. They've been going at it for about a year before this. I swear when I first saw them I puked. It was disturbing. You wouldn't even know that they were fornicating it was so quiet. It was weird for them to be together, it just seemed sort of odd. That's what you get when you haven't found the person you are supposed to be with.

_Sure, Seth. Anything for you. In case I forget remember the hair band. Wait whose home right now?_

_Everybody. _Seth knew were this was going. I didn't know if I should be listening to them go on about Leah's sex life and Seth lack of one. They were stilling arguing when I was running low on patience. I had bigger problems then that.

_Jake can I borrow you place_, breaking me from my thoughts_._

_Yeah sure. No, Leah please._

_Fine, I'll catch you guys later. Thank gosh Quil is babysitting Claire again. Embry must be alone in his place. Quiet sex never gets me going but at Embry's place that's the loud…_

_Leah, please. _With that Seth phase leaving me with his sex-crazed sister. Poor kid it has to suck to share a mind with his sex demented sister.

_Sorry, couldn't resist. It was just calling my name. What do you need help with, all mighty one?_

I showed her the date I had with Jenny and what I was planning on telling her.

_You know we wanted you to date not have a serious relationship, dumbass. We didn't want to deal with the depressed Jacob. It was always the depress Jacob. Embry and I had to take charge, keep your mind off those leeches._

_Are you going to help me or not. _I was heading closer to my apartment and I was getting irritated. I didn't like to think of them and bring them up.

_Chill, you can't tell her you changed your mind. She is second guessing you already. _

_Does everybody know about that? _

_Well, yeah it's like the bad gossip at the Sam Uley household and its kind of sad if you ask me. I guess you should let her move in since you're a guy that goes for long relationships. _

_Leah this isn't the time. _

_Oh, I see Embry. Bye._

Thanks for the useless help. I phased back to my human form and headed home. I started to think about the years. It has been 11 years since they left. I should let go and be with someone. I have Jenny it seems like she really cares for me. I do love her but not in the way that she loves me, more like a friend. Honestly, I should be with her and love her the way she wants me to love her. Her moving in was a wake up call. I should feel happy that I found someone that loves me and won't leave me. Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. It has to change. I can't dwell in this any longer. I will focus 100 percent on my relationship with Jenny. Damn, you Embry and Leah, they should fix this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed..don't hate me**

**The next chapters should be better then this one. **

**I was a little disappointed when I wrote it.**

**I know how cliche it is Embry and Leah but I love Embry. **

**I need to show him love.**

**Please review.**

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I lost track of the days. **

**I just foundout Thursday morning that **

**Renesmeeis coming sooner then I hoped for.**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**_I do not own_ **

* * *

**Chapter 4-JPOV**

I was on my way to beach trying to remember the conversion that I had planned in my head. I was to tell her we are moving way to fast for my liking and lie to her. Lyingis a bad habit. Jenny is a great person, but would she get tired of me.

The driveto the beach was short. I pulled to the parking lot far from the area the party was suppose to be at. I didn't want them seeing me. I like my cheap, old, rusty rabbit hidden from others. It was hidden around trees. I started walking with the supplies Emily wanted me to bring for the party; the buns for the hot dogsand hamburgers. As I was getting closer Jenny saw me. She was with Emily and Kim and her not-so-shy red bikini. Ugh red. She ran toward me all I could do is catch her in a big hug and hold her there.

"Hey, you're late." Jenny said narrowing her eyes at me but then giving me a playful grin. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me toward her. "What took you so long?" She pecked my lips a couple of times I could feel her smile against them.

"I had to go to the store and get the buns." I showed her the buns and handed them to her. Jenny laid her head on my shoulder. I started to rub my hands on her back to give her some warmth, her bikini barely covered anything.

"Oh I forgot, I thought you were gonna ditch me here." Oh, how she would never let that go. I didn't ditchher I just lost track of time in wolf form. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe you could stop by Emily's tomorrow after work to start the packing. I only have a few things to pack." She was playing with my hair. She only did that when she was tense.

Okay, Jake, remember the conversionfrom last late. "About that I don't think that would be such a good idea." She removed her hands from my neck and hair and pulled back. She was furious I have never seen that look in her eyes before. She reminded me of the old Leah. Think fast, Jake. I honestly was scared of this puny human.

"What do you mean it won't be a good idea? Jesus, Jake. Serious, when I actually think we are getting somewhere you always have to…" I had to hush her up. We weren't far from everybody so they couldn't hear her. I didn't want to make a scene. I had enough of gossip going around. I put my lips on her lips and force myself to enjoy it. I was the one to deepen the kiss. I pulled away in time to see her face.

"You didn't let me finished." I breathe against her lips. I could feel her shudder. I bite her bottom up. "My dad is getting sick. He needs me right now. I decided to move in for the week to take care of him. Moving this week isn't so good."

"Don't Paul and Rachel live next door?" She pouted. Crap, Paul and Rachel do live next door.

"It's Paul and Rachel, have you met Paul?"

"Oh I see." I wanted to take that frown from her face. Before I could say anything to her, I heard someone yell my name. We both turn to see Quiland Claire getting chips from his car. Claire did grow to be a pretty teenager. Her teenage years are going on strong. She has guys left and right. We both waved at them.

"Get a room, Jake!" Claire yelled to me. I couldn't help but blush at that and lean my forehead on hers. The look on Quil face was priceless. She is growing up.

"After this week we can talk about you moving in, okay?" she nodded and I put her down so we can walk to the party. I noticed Seth was sitting by himself. I decided to join him wanting to escape the gossip that might be going on between the girls.

"Jake, how did it go?" He whispered so low for only me to hear.

"Is there anymore cokes left?" Knowing the routine is in place so Jenny could leave.

"Don't worry, I'll go get you one and of course some food too. I bet you haven't eaten, yet. I need to start feeding my hungry boyfriend." Jenny said. I smiled. She walked away. As soon as she was far I turned to Seth.

"That bad."

"No terrible. I took your advice and lied. Now I have to live with my dad for a week. Now, I know why you never have girlfriends and you don't succeed in that department."

I turn to see a laughing Seth. "I can't-believe-you-listened-to-ME! Of all people, me! ME!" I am losing my patience with the new happy Seth. When will Leah and Embryget here? I need them to torture him.

"Here, Jake." I looked up and saw Jenny holding my food and coke. "What's so funny, Seth?"

"Nothing, Seth is just being a dumbass."

"Jake, that's not nice. Emily said Sam should be getting her in a few minutes." I looked at her and kissed her cheek. If I wanted Leah and Embryto stop picking my dates I had to do anything in my power to keep her. Speak of the devils and they should come. Embryused to be the quiet shy guy but that has changed since Leah.

"Oh, I see Jared. I'll be back." Before, Seth could leave I pulled him down, I'm not dealing with his by myself. I wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Sit." I used my rarely use alpha voice. He deserves it.

"Come on Jacob that's not cool." All I could do was smirk at him and enjoy the night.

"Hey guys." They looked happy. Jenny never like Leah for some strange girl reason. I could careless.

Today is Sam's birthday. The entire pack was here even the two new members. Even though the vamps were just passing through the wolf gene was triggered. It couldn't be stopped. Their names are Lucas and Brandon. They look like therest of us only shorter.

"How's it going?" I looked at Embry and Leah.

"Here Leah, take my seat." We all looked at Jenny she was never nice to Leah. She stood up and sat between my legs. She looked up at me and gaveme a devilish grin. I kissed her temple. It was a pretty sunny day for La Push. The years that I was waiting alI did was come here and wait. I stared at the beach for hours.

We all talked and watched the sunset it was beautiful. I could say it was uncomfortable for Seth. I let him go after about an hour. It _was _one of the rarest days in La Push. Sam was excited to see everyone. It's still weird seeing an aging Sam; when I was used to seeing a young Sam for six years of my life. He stopped phasing once Emily found out she was expecting. I assume he likes growing old with his family. He hasn't told little Nathan the legends; afraid that he might turn into one. Nathan doesn't know that his dad use to turn into a wolf.

Toward the end of the night everyone started to head home. Jenny hasn't said much during the night. That was unusual of her. She should stop hanging out with Kim; she was always putting thoughts in Jenny's head.

"Jake, can we to talk." She suddenly told me. Well, it was quiet well it lasted.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She turned around from my legs looking at me. She had the blanket I had in the car wrapped around her. I had no idea what this talk was about. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Umm…us." I turned to see her looking toward the sand. "I feel like thewhole time that I'm with you; you are somewhereelse. I talked to Emily yesterday and she told me you were alwaysbeen like that and not to worry." I could see she was on the brink oftears. I put myfinger under her chin and lifted her chin so she could look at me. I kissed her lips not wantingher to cry. "Jake, stop. Can youplease hear me out?" Shestifled and turned her head. I really did ruin this.

"Jenny, I'm here now. I'm listening. Just tell me." I had nothing else to say. If she left meI had to meet with Embryand Leah again.

"I tried everything. I really want to move to the next step ofour relationship. I understand that the moving in has to bepostponed. I want to be with you….let me be with you." She wasballing. I picked her upand placed her on my lap. "Jake, I hate beingrejected by you. I thinkthat's really myproblem." I tucked her head at my neckto silence her tears.

"Oh," that's all I could say. Thewhole time thatI've known her she never talked abouther feelings. It made the relationship a loteasier. I guess tonight everything we'll be on thetable. I continued to stareat her. I had nothing to say to her. We were quiet for some time.

"Say something." She had stop crying a while ago.

"I want to." I sighed. I want to tell her thetruth so I can spare her the heartache.

"You want to what?" She looked at me her eyes were extremely red.

"I'm afraid to love." I looked at her she looked confused. "I want to love you but I need timeto mend myheart. I need you to understand that."

She looked at me; I guess I opened up to her. The feeling thatI ever said to her. She startedkissing me, "I've waited so long for you to say that. The thought of me healing yourheart and wanting to love me but you're afraid. Wow." She told me in-between kisses. Shebrushed her tongue on myupper lip. I pulled away from her to see her. She was excited. It _was _thehalf truth. It wasdark no one will see us. I decided to kiss her back. I brushed her bottomlip with mytongue. Shetwisted her hands in my hair and pulled me closer.

"I thinkits getting late. I should take you home. I wouldn't wantEmily worrying. I doubt she'll have time to remember you." She pulled away from my lipsand went down to my neck. I was only trying to make her happy. She was moving up and down with her lips.

"Let's go." Shejumped up. I have never seen her move that fast. She was stillwearing her tiny red bikini.

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

"No, I wasn't thinking. I just brought this bikini this morning. I wanted to show you it."

"Here, I brought a blanket just in case. It will keep youwarm." I still wrapped my hands around her to keepher warm.

"Honestly, I really don't want to go home and hear the creation ofanother Uleykid." Whatdoes she wantto do; stay at my house? Seth was right; why did I listen to him. Of all people, Seth! You walked straight into this one Jake.

"What do you want to do then the night is still young." I said.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I was stilladmiring the ocean. Ithasn't rain all day I mighthave jinxed it. It was something beautiful. "Jacob, what do you want do?"

"Nothing, itis really nice out there." She stared at me. I promised I wouldn't leave. I won't leave this place. I looked up at the stars. It was too clear. She sat back on my lap and started staring at the beach.

"I neverreally understood the reason you like La Push. I mean why do you wantto stay here? I understand you have family is here. But what's the fascination with the beach?"

HowI wish she didn't ask that.

"Umm…its beautiful here. It's probably the most beautiful place in the world. I would never leavehere. It's like you and the Makahreservation. You loveit there but you left because it didn't hold anything for you. La Push holds this," I motioned my hand toward the beach, "for me. I like the salt in the air. It's natural."

"Okay, we will stare at the beach. It's beautiful. I like that." She kissed mychin. "Jacob, do youmind if I stay at your house, I'm pretty tired and beat." She said innocently. I wanted to say no I had work in the morning but after what I told her it wasn't goingto happen. I shrugged. I guess she couldstay this one night. She could see me pack for Billy's. She nuzzled her head in my neck. We stayed like thatfor a while. I had nothing to say to her.

After an hour or so, I looked down to see Jenny asleep. Shemust have been really tired. I didn't know whatto do. I really wanted tonight to myself to think. I still had her on mylap. I lifted her up and carried her toward my car.

It was oddly quiet. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket. I balanced her on one arm and took my phone out with the other.

"Hello." It was quiet on the other line. "I could here you breathing."

"_Hahaha, Jake. It's Leah. Seth told me about what you did. You're such a dumbass. Where are you?"_

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I'm still at the beach. Leah, I don't have time for this right now. Do you know what time it is?"

"_I swear you need to relax. Where's Jenny?" _Can't she take a hint?

"She's asleep. I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye Leah bye." I didn't wait for her answer. I think she would assumesomething else.

I started walking toward the car. I had to park far from the beach. My car was thelast car left on the lot. The walk to the car wassomewhat silent. It was about two in the morning. I didn't know whether to take her to my house or Sam's. I didn't want to wake Jenny up. She lookedvery peaceful. I wish shehad brought at least someclothes to cover herself up. When I reached my carI went to the truck I must have at least a shirt in there. Still balancing her in one are with the other I was rummaging the truck for some sweats or a shirt. I finally pulled out a long white t-shirt. The problem now is to put it on her without waking her up.

After a couple of tries I finally got it on her with just a stir coming from her. I walk to the passenger side of my car to place her inside to take her to my place. I wouldn't want her to hear the conception ofanother Uleykid. I cared too much about her to do that. I got into my car and put my key in the ignition. I was warming my car up when I rolled down the window. I took a deep breath out my window before I pulled out of the lot. I smelled something too sweet and stained with bleach.

_Vampire._

It had to be. I recognized their smell anywhere. I've been hunting them for years. I was staring to vibrate. What do I do? I have a human in the car with me and she's asleep. I can't leave her herewhile I go tear that vamp apart. If I call for back-up they might take to long and the filthy bloodsucker would be gone. I had to act fast. I looked at Jenny and made up my mind.

I started to shake her to wake up. "Jenny, Jenny…come on wake up. Jenny"

"What!!! Can't I just sleep?" I guess she didn't like being woken up.

"Jenny, I need you to take my car back home or to Sam and Emily's I don't care. I needto go somewhere."

"Jacob. What's going on?" She was scared.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just do as I say. You have to go now." I looked at her and kissed her lips. "Please, trust me."

"Okay, where do you want me to go?"

"My place. The keys have my keys to the house."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She got in the driver seat and took off. I made sure she was gone.

I started to run toward theforest when I got deep into the trees I tore my shirt off I won't need it. I stopped to make sure the smell was still here. It was. I took my pants off and rolled them up and tied them up with the leather cord I carry in my pocket.

I let the vibrations take over my body and run toward the smell. I guess no one was on patrol. I was getting closer to that disgusting odor. It seemed like it was just staying in that area. The stench wasworst then I remembered. I was coming closer to it; it definitely was a vampire.

I was rounding corners and I was close to the treaty line. Where the smell was the most dominant.

"Jacob!! Jacob, stop!!" I turned around because I could recognize that voice anywhere. I saw a small figure definitely a girl. I allowed myself to stop and phase back.

How happy I was to see her.

* * *

**I started chapter 5. **

**S****o it should be up like Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thanks, Audrey Seward.**

**P.S. Reviews are always welcome. I have a question on my profile.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm sorry. No excuses.**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed. Seriously, I love reading them.**

**A lot of questions would be answered in this chapter.**

**I feel terrible about the cliffhanger thing in the last chapter.**

**I promise a post on Friday night or Saturday afternoon.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- **JPOV

"Alice," I cried. I ran to her and lifted her up.

"Jacob, put me down," she said laughing after I spun her around a few times. I could smell her scent but I still hugged her and put her down. "You still smell like dog and now it's on my clothes." She said laughing.

"Well, you still smell like vampire." I continued sarcastically.

"Hey! I thought you were glad to see me." She said with the same sarcastic tone putting her hands on her hips. I had to admit I am glad to see her. "Geez, I come back to see my favorite wolf and he tells me I stink. You haven't changed one bit." I forgot how small she was to me.

"Okay, I get it. I am happy to see you too." I hugged her again. "What are you doing here?" I finally put her down. I really wanted to see if it was really her. I was so desperate to imagine one of them. I allowed myself for the memories to resurface my mind. How I really miss her? I couldn't just blurt out the question to Alice. There was a possible chance that Nessie was here too. It felt nice to say here name. _Nessie_. "Where's …Jasper?" I know she knew that I really wasn't asking for Jasper; it seemed reasonable she never traveled with out him. That I know of. I hope she didn't hear the reluctance in my voice.

"Jasper is in South America with the rest of them." I looked at her with a confused look. "Yes, I came by myself." She answered my unasked question. Why would she travel all the way to Washington to see me?

"Now I really want to know to know what you are doing here."

"Jacob, they don't know I'm here," she looked at me. This had to be serious. "I have to tell you but not before I hunt. I was in a hurry. Good thing you stink or you've been my next meal." She smiled at me.

I looked closely to her eyes she was right they were black. "Oh," was I all I could say. So, today after 12 years I was going to get my answers. "How long are you gonna take?" Figuring that it is three in the morning and I had to work at 8. I could just tell Chris that I had wolf business but he will just ask me how it went. I could lie I seem to be really good at it. My new talent.

"I don't know. I will go far. But we really need to talk." It had to be serious. "I'll meet you at the mansion like when it gets dark."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then." When I finished she hugged me and left to the west.

I started heading back to car lot when I remember that I gave Jenny my car to drive somewhere. Like I could really remember, now. I went back in the forest and phased. I run toward my apartment and saw my car in the front.

She came to my place. I really hope I could I avoid this. I started heading toward the door.

"Crap," I sighed I gave her my keys. I really didn't want to wake her up and in reality I didn't want to explain myself. I decided to jump into the window of my one story apartment. The window was open, I had to leave it open. Sometimes I left my stuff at home when I phase.

Once I was in the apartment I could hear her steady breathing in my room. I made my way to the couch in the center of the living room. I will sleep on the couch for the four hours before I had to head to work.

I was trying to calm myself down before I went too slept. I couldn't get over the fact that Alice was here and she had something serious to tell me. I think I should have gone with her so she could've told me. During my little trance I heard the bed sheets in my room ruffle. I truly hope she was not waking up. I didn't know how to explain myself.

"Jake, is that you?" I heard her walking toward the living room. She sounded terrified. I owe it to her about the thing that happened on the beach.

"Yeah, I am right here on the couch." I said to reassure her that it was safe and okay. I heard here feet pick and I noticed that she jumped on the couch next to me and then jumped on my lap. She put her head on my shoulder and started shedding her tears. I never seen her cry, she was always a strong person since the day I met her.

"Sorry, I-I -was really scared. I thought something had happened to you." She said between sobs. "I mean you were gone for hours. And I tried to sit here and wait. I tired. I swear I tried. I called Seth to tell him but he hasn't seen you. He promise he'll call if he seen you but he never called back." She hugged me tighter and kept crying for a while.

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't worry about me. I will always be fine, Jenny." I rubbed her back in circles. I kissed her forehead she seemed to calm down after a few minutes. I had no idea how to explain to her my abrupt behavior last night. I could tell her the truth but I was not ready for her to know the truth maybe in time.

"Jacob, what happened?" she suddenly looked at my eyes and all my walls crumbled. I couldn't explain why. I couldn't tell her I was looking for a mythical creature. It looked like she had been crying for hours straight.

"Before I tell you I have to talk to the guys." I really had to talk to the guys before tonight. "You don't have to worry. It was actually a good-" before I could say anything else I felt her lips against my own. To reassure her I moved my lips with hers. It felt too passionate for a simple kiss. She moved down to my neck to my collarbone. I grabbed her hips and squeezed a little. I got a slight moan from her I didn't think she was able to manage. I was surprised myself for moving like this with her. I kept my hands on her hips and moved on the inside of her shirt. She stayed on my collarbone and she shifted her hands under my shirt and started to rise it up. It took about two seconds for her to take it off. I look at her and her eyes were wide.

"Was that okay?" she had. "I don't mean to be too forward. I know what you say about this..." I kissed her back and whispered in her ear, "its okay."

We continued were she left off and she stood back a little so I could see her and she pulled her shirt off. She continued were she left off. I was shocked that she wanted this from me. _Should I do this? _Before I knew it she unclasped her bra, showing me herself. I never saw her like this before. She returned her lips to my lips and sucked.I couldn't think when she moved my hand to her left breast. I squeezed to get the same respond from her, a small moan. She started to grind herself on me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"We need to stop." Her eyes explained the emotion that was in her: disappointment. "I have to work in a few hours. I need my sleep." I smiled at her.

"Yeah," she stood up from my lap and searched for her shirt. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I was thinking about this couch." Moving my hand in circles on the cushion next to me. She nodded and walked to my room. When I heard the door close I started to question myself. I couldn't believe I let it get this far. I could hear her argue with herself from my room. I closed my eyes before I knew it I woke up in the morning.

I seriously had to invest in a bigger sofa. I could hear Jenny in the other room still sleeping. I quickly got up and took a fast shower. I was trying to avoid her I had no reason to how I acted last night. I got out, dressed, and left her a note saying I left to work. I didn't want to be here when she woke up. I grabbed my keys from the counter and bolted. I started my drive to work.

---

I was driving back from work it was a pretty simple day. There was a little work considering it was a Monday. I had my mind on Alice and on what happened with Jenny last night. I never went that far with a girl. _Ever. _I had to talk to the guys before I could do anything. I knew that Alice would be hiding in the woods since it has been a sunny day. I didn't know where Jenny would be at. I pulled out my cell phone and called Seth.

"Hello."

"Seth, its Jake. I need to talk to all the whole pack. Where are you right now?" I spoke really fast because I was getting closer to my place.

"Clam down, at my house. Embry, Quil, and Leah are here too. Do you want me to get the other guys? Oh, Jenny was worried last night, where were you?"

I never really like using my alpha tone but I'll make an exception, "Seth, I'll explain everything just get everybody there before I get there. I'm by my apartment I should be at yours in like ten minutes. They better be there." And I hung up. I never really liked using that tone with them.

I rushed to Seth's place hoping that everyone was there. I parked the car and jumped out of it. I run all the way to Seth's and opened his door. I saw that everyone was there. They all looked at me with questionable looks.

Paul decided he wanted to talk first, "what is all this about, Jacob?" I could see his pissed off face all the way from the door. I looked at all there faces I guess Seth didn't really explain himself.

"Look, it something we all need to know about. Especially Brandon and Lucas. We have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Leah said. It seemed that I got everybody's attention now.

"Ummm…"

"Jake, seriously. Who is it? Should I be worried about Claire's safety?"

Seth answered him before I could answer him, "I don't think you do, Jenny called yesterday looking for you. Saying you were freaking out and she saw you run in the woods. It could only mean one thing, vampire. You killed it right?"

"Not really."

"What!!! If you need back up all you had to do is howl. Was there more then you could handle?" this time it was Jared.

"No, there was only one." I need to tell them but how. I looked at them. "It isn't as serious as it should be."

"Okay, man. Explain yourself if it wasn't serious."

"Thanks Em, Alice Cullen came back."

They all looked at me with stunned faces. I could see them all thinking if the treaty was still intact. I saw Lucas and Brandon who never met a Cullen. I wanted to explain to them who they were but how. They don't even know I imprinted on one of them.

"What does she want?" Paul said.

"Wait, who is she?" I looked at Lucas then at Brandon.

"She's one of our allies; we do not hurt the Cullen's. You understand?" they both nodded their heads.

"She didn't tell me why she came. I just know that she wants to talk to me when it gets dark and they don't know she is here. She went to go hunt. She is probably hiding out in the forest." I said before they could interrupt me.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Do we go with you?"

"I think I should go by myself. She didn't request anybody to go with me?

"Typical you to go run to a bloodsucker when they come back. You're worst then Bella." I had forgotten that Leah was here. That's the Leah that we all remember. She hasn't acted like this in years. We all looked at her. "You drop everything so they could walk all over you. You really are dog to them. And what do you get in return they take your imprint away from you. When are gonna grow some balls." She stood up and walked out the door. We were all in shock, Leah hasn't acted like this in years and Lucas and Brandon never met that Leah. Jared broke me from my abstraction.

"Jake, I'm afraid to say Leah is right. You should have back up just in case it is a trap."

"No Jared, I don't think they would do that to me."

"Jared is right. We haven't seen her in 12 years. You said yourself the rest of the Cullen's don't know that she is here."

"I don't think she would do that." I looked at everybody, I was stubborn. "Its getting dark I should go met her at the mansion. If anything happens I'll howl."

"We won't be far." I turn to see Embry looking at me. I nodded and turn. I haven't seen Leah act like that in years. No one even mentioned Jenny.

I turned toward the trees and phased. I was running the familiar path to the mansion. I heard movement in there. One person. I changed back to my human form and walked up the familiar steps to the door. All the memories from that one year came rushing to me. Before I could knock, Alice opened the door.

"Jacob, thank gosh you came." She hugged me and looked up, "I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you would be pissed off at us for you know. I told Jasper that you will forgive us. He never had enough faith in you. Proves him wrong."

"Its cool, Alice. What did you want to tell me? I rather know sooner then later." I smiled at her before entering the house. It looked the same since the last time I was here. I wanted her to tell me now before I burst; I couldn't be here anymore. Too many memories.

"I don't know where to start." We both sat on the sofa near the near the staircase. "I guess from the beginning right?" she looked at me and I nodded.

"Just say it, Alice. It can't be that bad."

"Umm, the day after the Volturi left you went home to your dad's, remember? Edward told us what they were thinking. You remember Marcus, right? The one that looked bored." I nodded. "Well, he has a power, he could sense relationships. That night he sensed the relationship you had with Nessie. He never sensed anything that strong before." She looked at me with reassurance in her eyes. It hurt to hear her name out loud after so many years. I nodded for her to continue.

"Edward said that he sensed your relationship to her was indestructible and mentally powerful. Marcus figured that with your relationship to her being this strong in the future it would be even stronger. He never wanted to use it against us but when they had to make the decision he tried to keep it under wraps but it slipped. Aro then knew the tie you had to Nessie. Edward had me look after Aro's every move. Aro being the man for power, we guess that the new revelation had him so enjoyed that he forgot that Edward could read his mind. We guess.

"Edward read from Aro's mind that night is what kept us at secrecy with you for those months before we left. I don't know how to tell you."

"Alice, I have been through hell these past years all I want is the truth." I told her, all I really did want was the truth.

"Okay, Aro was going to use you. Hold you prisoner to get what he wanted. He felt the bond you and Nessie had. Using Marcus' thoughts he made a strategy on how to get the Cullen's. He wanted Nessie to join his guard. Of course, she would have never agreed to it and she doesn't agree now." I look away of the thought of her now. "Sorry, but if you still had the bond with Nessie but stronger Aro was to kidnap you. If Aro had you, Jacob, he had Nessie. And if Aro had Nessie he easily had Edward, Bella, and me. Everyone he ever wanted. If they had you, Nessie wouldn't hesitate to join. And neither would we."

"Ah…what?" I understood but why does she tell me now.

"Edward wanted to protect you both. Honestly, his intentions were understandable. After he told us that we all agreed. He protected you and Ness from the bond you were to create. Aro would have never let you go. We left suddenly because I saw that Aro send someone to check on you and Nessie. We wanted to make sure that they saw that no one was here."

"What does that mean?" after everything she had just told me I still didn't understand _why now?_

"I am here because I had a vision that Edward was freaking out and saying 'we have to see Jacob now.' I came to explain on why we left. Aro still has that plan in his mind. All he wants is to have us, Jake. He doesn't have a Bella, an Edward, an Alice, or even a Nessie in his guard.

"As long as he had you, he had all of us."

* * *

**I know that there is like 7 unnamed wolves but I didn't feel like naming them all.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.**

**Thanks**

**I love your reviews**

**Nessie comes soon.**

**Let me know how you feel about it.**

**I know I hate writing about Jake and Jenny but it had to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blame my brother. He took my laptop last Friday while I was at work.**

**He calls me during my break to tell me he will return it on Sunday. **

**I didn't** **know Sunday to him was Saturday night.**

**This chapter was finished last Friday.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. **

**Me, myself and Dave, I loved that you noticed my mistakes when I didn't. Thanks**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Alice, can you repeat that." I stared as she repeated everything she told me. I needed to buy some time and think. If what she was saying was true then that means the Cullen's were coming back and that means that they would be back with _her._ I wanted to smile but I remembered that Alice was still explaining to me. I had to act causal.

"Jacob Black, are you listening to me?" I stared dumbfounded at Alice. I didn't know how to take the news. I didn't know if I was ready to see her. Who was I kidding I was waiting my whole life to see her. I was ready. _Jenny_. She hasn't crossed my mind since I entered the mansion. She was a little pissed off last night. A little was the understatement of the century. "When I run into you I was surprised. Some honestly thought you left. Jasper and Rose didn't think you would be here but Emmett had the most faith in you."

I wanted to respond to Alice but I couldn't. It's not like I really plan on leaving maybe the first couple of years. That was until Sam talked to me. I couldn't even leave if I wanted to. The whole Volturi mess was a whole other window of my problems. I know the truth now. Did I really want to spend my life under their rule? Them leaving was for the good then.

"Edward's coming back?" it made sense to her but she knew I wasn't asking for Edward. I looked at her, I mean fully looked at her. This whole day has been a complete mess from the time I drove to the beach to the time on the couch here with Alice. Was I ready to see her? I know I'm ready to see her. Twelve years is a lot of time. If that one guy said she will mature in seven years then she will look like a full adult. Now, was I ready to see her?

"Yeah, _everyone_ is." She looked like the Alice I remember her to look. _Everyone. _"I called to explain everything. Jasper told me that _they_ already left. They should be here in a couple of hours." I took a deep breathe and stood up. I wanted to walk around. I wanted to run. I wanted to do something, anything. I knew deep inside of me I was scared to see her. Last time I saw her she look to be at least four. I wonder if she remembers me.

"Jake, don't be scared. You will love her. Everyone loves her." she briefly touches my arm and smiles at me. The talk of her was to personal for me to handle. I didn't want to talk about her and get my hopes up about her coming. What if she didn't come; I've waited years for this day. "She is wonderful, smart, funny but she gets that from Emmett…"

"Please, stop." I said under my breath. I wanted to talk about her when I saw her. Was I really ready?

"I understand." I started to walk to the door; I felt the walls in this house closing in on me. "Jake, they will be here before dawn. Just wanted you to know." I nodded to her and opened the door.

I felt the breeze of night hit me. I was ready to phase when I step on the dirt. I wrapped the clothes on the leather sting on my leg and phase. I ran to Seth's place to get my car and headed home. I wasn't in the mood of hearing other people ask about what went on. I had to leave I was still in denial about the whole thing. I arrived there on record time. I phased back and changed.

I was in the car driving home. Avoiding any face that I thought look familiar. I got home and saw the light to the living room on. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. I walked up to my door and opened it. I could smell her here. Did she even leave?

"Hey, I was wondering when you were coming back?" I looked at her sitting on my couch watching a movie. She was wearing the same thing from yesterday. My shirt.

"I thought I told you I was staying at Billy's this week." I was trying not to act rude to her. Just seeing her when I get home was not my favorite. I just want to be alone and think about what happen.

"y-yeah." She stared back at the TV. She was avoiding me as much as I wanted to avoid her. "I waited because I needed to talk to you."

"Okay," I said. "About what?" I wasn't in the mood to just talk. I walked toward the kitchen and grab the gallon of milk. If this talk was happening I wanted it to be a talk. This better be important. I wanted the time in my house to think. Was I really ready? Of course I was ready; I've waited for this moment my whole life. Would she even remember me? I needed to get a haircut and shave. Dress to impress, right? After all these years I get to finally see her.

"About us." She said. She broke me from my trance. How many times have we had this talk? I guess it was different this time. I seem to have this conversion every time we are together. "Jake, seriously. I'm tired of this: messing around with me. One minute you take it far and stop. What's holding you back? I'm tired of this!"

I was piss. It was fine if it was something else she wanted to talk about but this I didn't want to talk about. "If you are tired then leave. I don't need this right now. If you felt that this was wrong then why did you keep seeing me?" I knew it was it was wrong for me to yell at her, but I had repress anger and she pushed that button.

"Jake," she stood from the couch and walked toward me. She grabbed my hand and put on her right cheek. "That's not what I meant." Were my hand was at I felt it getting wet. I took the courage that I had to look at her and see she was crying. I felt horrible that I was the man that made her cry. "I ju-just…I"

"Just stop," I took my hand from her check. "I don't have time for this right now. I have too many problems right now to be told that I need to sit down and talk about us. I have to go. If you still want to be together then we could talk later, but not now." I didn't want to turn around and see her crying again. I kept walking toward the door and left her in my apartment. I felt like a jerk.

I got in my car and stared out the window. What am I going to do?

I was still dressed in my work clothes of navy Dickies and a white shirt with grease stains on them. I wanted to return to Alice and wait till dawn. I wanted to see her. I was ready to see her. I turned the car on and drove back to Alice. I was hyperventilating by the time I got on the actual road. I had to pull over and stop the car. I've been waiting for this day in so long and it finally comes and I'm freaking out.

I had a little internal battle in my head and then I got over it. I restarted the car and continue the drive. I was calming myself down when I reentered the house. I didn't brother to knock. She was still seating in the same spot I left her in.

"I knew you were going to return." She stared ahead and she tapped her temple. "My future went blank right now. Jake, I could understand the reasons why you're angry. I'm just not the right person to tell you."

I sat next to her and nodded. She pulled a soda out of nowhere. "So, we just wait." I told her opening my coke. It was barely past midnight and I had to wait for dawn. I was ready, I kept telling myself that.

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly. "Jake, don't worry it will be okay. You're ready I could feel it." I turn to look at her and gave her a smile I haven't had since they left. I saw that she knew that the smile I gave her was a genuine smile. I am ready. I am ready.

We talked about everything. She started talking about what she had done in the past years. I talked about what I did. She gave me a questionable look when I mentioned Jenny.

"Are you guys still together?" I honestly didn't know if we were.

"I don't know anymore," I told her. I really don't know anymore. I didn't wait for her respond when I told her we could fix this later. "She told me she was tired of my mood swings and I told her to leave. I wasn't in the mood to hear what she had to say after that."

"Jacob Black you are a jerk." She laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh back. It felt so easy to do. "I really want to meet her. Is she funny?"

"Alice, seriously you want to talk about my relationship?" I guess she heard my subdued voice. I didn't even want to talk about my relationship. "I feel like every time I'm with her I have to lie about my feelings. I have to watch about what I say or do. I mean I really care for her but I don't care enough to be with her forever." She nodded at me. I could tell she understood me.

"Jacob, what am I going to do with you?" she said. Before we knew it was a little past two. A few more hours the nerves in my stomach were knotting up. I can handle it. "Jake, is there anything more you want to talk about? I could tell, y'all know." I sighed, am I that obvious.

"I want to know more about her without freaking myself out and I want to know more about the plans the Volturi have." I confessed. It has been brothering me all day. I was ready to know everything. I wanted to be prepared so when they came I would know. It never seems so real. I was actually going to see her for the first time in years. I was getting anxious.

"Okay, Ness is a great person. Can you believe we still call her by the nick name you gave her. Anyways, she loves music like Edward and she loves reading like Bella. I won't get into her physical features because I wouldn't want to freak you out." She said laughing. "Their plans are simple, Jacob. They want you because of the connection you have with Nessie. If we didn't leave imagine the bond you would have to her, to us."

I didn't want to say anything. It was getting closer to the time then I thought. I just stared at the door. I haven't eaten all day and it was building up in me. I want to be here when they came I was getting really hungry. I just didn't want to leave. My body decided to betray me and my stomach rumbled.

"I knew you were hungry," she said laughing. "I was just waiting for you to say something. That soda won't hold you over. I brought food for you." I followed her to the kitchen. This place still looked the same after all these years. It still stayed with the same elegance it had. She was holding a plate of food that look like roast beef but I couldn't make sure. It tasted like roast beef. I was enjoying this it has been hours since I ate.

"You made this? It is good. You never mentioned you could cook." I said with food flying from my mouth.

"I feel insulted," she put her hand on her chest. We both started to crack up. "Actually I did make it. I learned a few things in the past years. I just assume you would be hungry when you got here." I finished it before she finished her sentence.

"Its good thanks," I told her holding my stomach. I was full and I was ready. "Do you think you could tell me more about their plans? I mean I understand it but why? Wait no-I mean why now? Why did you come now if it still isn't safe? Is it safe?" I wanted her to answer those questions for me.

"Whoa," she replied. "I guess you want further detail on the vision that brought me here."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I first saw Edward he was completely angry. I saw he was with Bella and then he mentions your name. The vision started to get blurry and I knew it had to in could Renesmee. After the vision I took a plane and here I am."

"I still don't get it," I told her. I really didn't. So what if she had a vision that Edward said my name. "He told me that they would come back if everything was safe."

Alice's face went blank and then composed. "I had a feeling I had to come here." She responded hesitantly. "Why are you so hostile don't you want to see her? Or is this Jenny someone you want?" she looked different then she usually did but did I really sound like I didn't want to see her.

"That's not it," She was unusually quiet and reserved. She wasn't telling me something. "Alice, what aren't you telling me?" she turned her head and looked out the window above the sink.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied.

"Was there more to the vision then you told me?" she was quiet before she responded to my question.

"No, the Volturi still want you." Then she looked at the door. She was acting weird and I heard it.

"Good you told him everything. Now we're all up to date."

It must've been dawn all ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a huge writer's block thing the first week.**

**I didn't know how to start it.**

**If it wasn't for that I will never have let the posting off for more then two weeks.**

**I hate that.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, seriously. I can never thank you guys enough.**

**Here it is with someone appearing at the end.**

**I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I recognized that voice. It was Edward. I knew it wouldn't have changed but he would seem different. I was afraid to turn around and see them. Mostly her. I convinced myself that I was ready but I was truly scared shitless. I was ready for Alice to say something so I could casually look at them. Deep inside of me I was scared to realize that she is exactly in breathing zone with me.

"Finally you guys arrived." She sighed. She was looking at them. I was ready to turn when she interrupted me. "I think I got all the basics right."

"It's all right. Alice." it was Edward again. "Jacob, it's nice seeing the back of your head. Are you going to turn around?" I was ready to see the adult Nessie in front of me. "Don't worry she's at Charlie's with Bella.

I turned around and looked at Edward for the first time in twelve years. He still looks the same. He was still pale. He was standing alone. He started walking toward Alice and I. "I assumed that you weren't ready to see Nessie as an adult." _Well, you assumed wrong._ It still stung to hear her name. The longer I waited to see her the more I will sike myself out. I thought he would know about that. I was more then ready to see her.

"Hey, Edward." That was all I could make myself say to him. I gave him a nod. I was debating if I should stand and up and run to Charlie's house or stay here. Would that seem weird? I had to give them time for Charlie to take all of this in. It's been years since he seen in daughter and granddaughter.

"Jacob, before you do that. You understand everything Alice told you?" I look up at him and nodded. I understood everything Alice told me. I needed to go see her. I felt a tug on my now beating heart that hasn't been there since forever.

"Yeah, yeah. I understood everything she told me." I rushed the words out of my mouth. I was ready to leave.

"See, I told you I can handle it." Alice told Edward. "I think I should tell him about the vision. The one I had that actually brought me here." Now I was confused there was more then one reason why she came here.

"Wait, wait up. Are you saying that there is more then one reason you guys came back." I looked at both of them. This is probably what she was so hesitant about earlier. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward nod. Then why bring it up?

"Alice, I honestly think Nessie should be the one to tell him when she gets here or when goes there." I was getting fed up here. I wanted to go back to my place. I couldn't Jenny was still probably there waiting for me.

"Who's Jenny?" I looked at Edward. I never in my life was scared to answer that question I am right at this minute. I didn't know what I should say to him. Before I could say anything Alice interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important." I was finally happy to know that the little pixie was here. Alice had answered all my problems in the time we had been waiting. "Now on to the something we should worry about."

Edward turned slightly to the left and to the right then looked at Alice. If I wasn't paying attention I would have never caught it.

"Can you both stop with the mind reading questions?"

"Sorry," Edward said under his breathe. "I just feel like Nessie should tell you rather then hear it from me." I stood up from the stool I was sitting in and started to walk to the door. I was ready to see her and I wanted to know the rest of the vision. I was curious.

"Jacob, wait." Edward said. I turned to look at him. "I'm not going to stop you. Remember we came back to give you your chance. Also, as far as we know it the Volturi still have you as their number one target. It never changed." I looked at him. I figured he was buying sometime for Nessie and Bella to visit Charlie. Edward nodded. Mind reader.

I wanted to give them that chance they haven't seen him in those twelve years. I figured they had a lot to talk about. I didn't want to ruin the little reunion they would have.

"The Volturi," I sighed, reality hit me again. "Don't they ever stop?" I looked at Edward running my hands though my hair. "They keep coming. If I give in to them and let her live peacefully, then they pull _her_, Bella, and you two." I ranting reality hit me ands it hit me hard. I had to stay away from _her. _I needed to stay away from her. If she even bonds with me and the Volturi sense it they take me and her family. If I care about her let her go and she might wonder about Jacob Black and come back. I couldn't get near her.

"Don't think like that," I forgot there was a mind reader in the room. "We will fight. We discussed this many of times and decided you are family. Everyone decided." I know that might not mean a lot but it did to me. I was family with them. They consider me family. They cared enough to drop everything and protect me.

"I need to know when was the last time that plan crossed their mind." I looked at Alice. She was psychic here. "I need to know if it is just their pink elephant in the room."

"The last time was almost two years ago." She said under her breathe. Lucas and Brandon. They were under our noses. I clutched my fist and was trembling. Not here, I started to chant.

"Have you told any one of this," I said to both, motioning my hand in a circle to emphasize the plan the Volturi had set. "The whole Volturi crap."

"Just the Denali's and two vampires that live with us." Alice said. "We told them because I would usually look in the future to see if they had you. I watch them those twelve years we were away."

"That's good right," I said. "They are basically your family so they won't turn you in; you know if anything goes bad." I cared that if I got close to _her_ I would never want to leave her. I was scared _she _would never want to leave me. That was the point of the whole leaving me until the battle is over, right? I wanted to meet her.

"It isn't like that," Edward responded to my thoughts. I knew that he was back I had to re-learn how to control my thoughts. I knew it wasn't like that. I was ready to see _her_ and I knew deep inside if we got close she might lose her family to those filthy leeches. My first instinct was to protect the little child I remember but I know she is not a little child anymore. I haven't felt like this in years.

"Before you go, we need to talk," Alice said. Haven't I done enough talking to her? "Do you completely understand what's going on? The dangers _we _all may face." I knew she was talking about the Volturi and not about the vision she had before Edward came. It wasn't their story to tell.

"Well," I said. "I guess I do. I just don't understand why you came back if it wasn't safe. I would want it to be safe for her before _we_."

"It would make sense once you talk to her." Alice responded. "I don't mean that question. I meant don't you have concerns on the other subject." For all the time I know Alice she seemed very out of place. She wasn't her usually pixie over-exuberant self. "Jacob, Edward is here he could answer some questions you have that I didn't know the answers to."

"I have no questions," I responded. I really didn't. It was quite simple they wanted me when _our_ bond is unbreakable. "I understand everything. I get it. I understand." I was stressing out. "I know what is happening. You guys come to visit me and I met _her_. Then you guys leave. Its simple. You guys said it yourselves 'they are still watching'. I don't want to put her jeopardy. They would never forget of this plan until they are destroyed. I can wait."

I saw from the corner of my eyes and saw that Alice and Edward were shooting glances at each other. I would just met her and leave. I cannot create a so-called bond with her it could put her in danger. I know I was the key target in all of this. I didn't care so much about myself in this but her. My job is to protect her and that is what I am doing.

"Jacob," Edward broke me from trance. I've been having these trances a lot today. "We are tried of running. We have to stop this. I should have done something when I first heard it play in Aro's mind from Marcus touch. Marcus was never going to use it but Aro would. I should have done something." He was blaming himself. Some people never change.

"Stop," I exhaled. I needed to change before I head to Charlie and I was still wearing my work clothes from yesterday. "Will you stop blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault to begin with." I was ready to leave when Alice was told me that they will be back. They were stalling and I really wanted to know why. I was ready to see _her_. It has been years can't they get that. I have been waiting. Once I see her I can worry about the whole mess I will get myself in to for even looking at her.

"I don't care," I told them. "Right now I am not worrying about that." Right now, I didn't care about that. I stood from the chair I recently sat in. "I got to go to my place and change. I've been wearing these clothes since yesterday morning. While, I'm there I can call my boss and come back to see if its okay to see them. I shouldn't take more then thirty minutes." It seem like I was talking to myself because there was no response after that. I turn to face Alice and Edward. They were engaged in one of those annoying conversations. I was getting irritated being in the same room with them.

"Yes Jacob," Edward responded. "That will be fine. Take all the time you will need."

That was all I needed to hear and I left. I got in my car and drove to my apartment. I left them at their house to talk. I was tired of being in there. I haven't slept in hours and it was currently already nine in the morning. I needed to change if I was going to face the moment in my life that may or may not change. I was afraid to head home because it may contain a crying Jenny and I didn't want face that. What do I tell her? I prayed she wasn't going to be there.

I pulled up to my familiar parking spot and headed to the house. It was logical that a girl cannot stay inside of a place for a whole day. She probably took my advice and went back to Emily's, I hope so. If anything I did say I was staying at Billy's but I never took any clothes when I left. I reached my front door and leaned my head on the door. She was still there. I really didn't want to face her. I had to before I leave to settle this. I wasn't happy when I started this 'relationship' but I kept it going and in doing do I also led her on. It took me a year to figure out that I was being selfish. I had to end it. She never met me before this. I don't even know who I am anymore. This time I did make myself the person who is standing afraid to tell the girl on the other side that I never saw her like that. I wasted a year of her life with me. I rather have her find the right person then to pretend to be the right person for her. I needed to end for the both of us. Standing there in the kitchen with Alice and Edward I realize I didn't recognize the person I am. I had to fix this. I had to open the door.

I took my head off the door and opened it. She is sitting on the couch. I never broke up with anyone. She turned and her eyes gave her away. I hated myself for doing this but after this I have to fend for myself and tell Leah and Embry to back the hell off.

"Hey," she said. I couldn't look at her. "I had a feeling that you would come back." I looked at her and walked toward her to sit next to her. I should have practice in the mirror. The thought of _her_ hasn't crossed my mind. I can't make my self say her name she seems like faith. Its there I just have to believe she is.

"Jenny," I said, "we need to talk." I saw the look in her eyes. I needed to explain why I am like this. "Some friends came back and I met them to talk. They dropped a situation on me." I was trying to make it understandable. "They expected to act like Jacob would act the last time they were here. I didn't. Being there in the room with them made me realize I don't remember who I am anymore. I should have been scared of what they told me. In the middle of it all I was scared for them, like the old Jacob." I took a deep breathe.

"Jacob-" I hushed her. If she said something I might not finish what I came here for.

"Wait," I said. "I realize that I need to find myself again. I don't like the person I have become. I've become selfish. Selfish, for keeping you here. I realize that when I was talking to them." I took the courage I had and looked at her. She was livid. I figured she was blaming my friends for coming back. "You shouldn't be angry at them. I was living a lie and inside I knew it but I never took charge of it. I can't be with you anymore."

"huh." she was strong but that wall was falling- again.

"I need to find myself." It was true. I did need to find myself. I had to give the reaction that Edward and Alice anticipated. I was feeling the reaction. Slowly it was creeping up on me. I should be scared shitless right now.

"You're breaking up with me?" she mumbled. I nodded and signed.

"Yes," I hope in her heart she will forgive me.

"I don't know what to say." she was mumbling some words I didn't understand.

A few moments later I had to say something to her. "If you want I could drop you at Sam and Emily's." I was trying to cut the awkward part of the after-the-break-up air. She nodded that was all I needed. "Let me just run and take a shower and I will drop you off."

I walked to my room and found a pair of pants and a nice clean shirt. The shower was rushed I was still stalling and giving Jenny sometime before we got in the tight spaced car. I decided since I was already a few hours late I should call Chris. I called straight to his cell I did not want to face the transferring of a call.

"_Black, you're late._"

"Sorry, man. I had secret business that run until nine in the morning. Can I get the day off or would you like me to drive up there?" I knew his answer already.

"_Don't worry. Is it finished?_" he knows what I was talking about.

"No,"

"_Take all the time you need then._"

"Alright talk to you later." I hung up not wanting to hear his response.

Now I had to face the drive with Jenny to her cousin's house. I walked out to the living room were Jenny hasn't moved.

"Ready," I said. She just nodded. We both stood and walked to my car. It was weird walking in silence. My mind wasn't on her anymore it was on the fact they came back even if it wasn't safe. We got in the car at first the ride was awkward but she started to hum to the background music. We made it to Sam and Emily's house.

"Thanks for the ride," she mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around." She didn't wait for my response and walked to the door of the house and walked in. I made my way back to the Cullen manor. I was coming closer to them. I hope I gave them enough time to talk to Charlie; they had a lot of explaining to do to him. I walked up the steps to the door for like the millionth time today and opened it. They both were waiting for me on the large sofa.

"I have one thing to say before I leave," I half-way shouted. "If you know I was still a target then why bring her back? Do you not care what happens if our bond becomes strong like that leech says it will."

Alice stood up and ran toward me she engulfed me in another hug. "Welcome back, Jacob." She whispered. I hugged her back beside the awful smell I needed to be hugged.

"Sure, sure." She looked up at me and smiled. "I needed to do something before I could do anything. Why didn't you tell me I wasn't the same Jacob you remember?"

"You had to figure that out yourself." Edward responded. I looked up at him and thanked him mentally for everything. Despite the fact that he put his daughter in danger he still kept his promise. Reality was biting back.

"So what are we going to do?" I had to ask.

"It depends," Edward responded. _On what?_ I asked him. "On what you and Renesmee decide. We will fight if it is headed that way. Jacob, we consider you family. Don't forget that."

"Okay, do you think I gave them enough time?" Alice beamed with joy and nodded impatiently. She almost looked animated. "Wait, how could I think about going when there is a bigger matter at hand? I mean, there's Italian vampires' out there threatening us."

"We can deal with it when the time comes." Edward said. I wish the big guy was here he will bring the enthusiasm that is needed. "Go." I took that and left back toward the door and got in the car.

How could they feel like that after they know that their family is in danger? By the time I knew it I was on the familiar road heading to Charlie's house. It was noon and cloudy in Forks. I parked my car in front of the familiar house. I haven't been here since the anniversary party like two years ago. I assume that is about the time I became the selfish person. The day Leah and Embry confronted me. I am not a coward but to meet the person you have been waiting to meet in less then 10 yards away. I was scared shitless. Would she even remember me? It has been like twelve years and she was only a year old. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. The house still seemed the same. It had a few changes, a women's touch; I think that what they call it. I knocked on the door expecting for Charlie to answer. I waited for a few seconds and the door open. I saw the face of a familiar person. She looked to be 5'4" with mahogany hair. _Bella. _Her eyes are the same golden eyes I remember. She was fed.

"Jacob," she said in her chimed voice, I wasn't used to. My name has been said more times then necessary today.

"Bells," like pixie she engulfed me in a hug. She was stronger then she looked. I will never get use to the vampire Bella. I heard a fast beating heart; to fast for a human, on the other side of the wall I predicted in the kitchen. Bella moved she opened her mouth to ask me a question, I assume, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey mom, what do I do with this?" Bella turned giving me a full view of the person who was talking. I was speechless.

_Renesmee._

_

* * *

_

**Not my best chapter. I had to do it or I wouldn't have touched the chapter.**

**Hope it isn't too confusing. **

**I might post on Saturday since I just need to edit it. **

**I don't know may be I will ha****ve**** at least two chap****ters**** in ****Renesmee's****POV.**

**I am undecided at that question. **

**The vision Alice had during her chat with Jacob I think last chapter comes up in the next. **

**I had to let Jenny go. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

She's beautiful. I have never seen someone so magnificent. I can't believe she was standing in front of me at this moment. I dreamt about his moment so many times and so many ways; it never did its justice. It felt right; I felt whole. For the first time in how many years I felt whole. Nessie, this half-vampire, half-human girl held me here. I wouldn't have it any other way. If Alice did describe her it would be a complete lie because this was better then any word that could be made and any words that existed.

"Renesmee, this is…"

"Jacob?" she speaks. "Jac-ob?" she was sobbing. I forgot Bella was standing in front of me. It seems like the same second she run toward me and engulfed me in a hug. I felt complete. The years I waited were so worth it.

"Renesmee," I sighed in her hair. She smelt the same: cinnamon and a little bit of vampire. Enough spice to cover the vampire smell. My vision was starting to blur, I didn't know if I was starting to cry but I never felt the water works until I saw something. It was her at a younger age. She was showing me her memories. "Nessie," I began until she hushed me.

She showed me herself at a younger age; the day she woke up and the feelings she had because I was going to take her to the beach and the sadness when she didn't see me sleeping next to her. She also showed me that she was scared that she didn't recognize the place she was at. She was listening hard for the snores I made when I slept. Nothing. She showed me every night she would cry and push Bella and Edward away complaining they were 'too cold'. Inside of me I was rejoiced that she missed me as much as I missed her. Probably more. I regret listening to Leah and Embry.

"Oh, Nessie." I sighed. She pulled away from me and I could see the tear stains running down her face. I _was_ ready to see her. Nessie. She had her bronzed colored hair down with her perfect ringlets in her hair. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. She looked up at me and smirked. I felt it before I could see what she did. She was stronger then she looked. I felt the pain on my left bicep.

"You know," she smiled. "You still have to take to me to the beach. I never forgot." She is beautiful. Her voice sounded human with the hint of chimed bells, like the rest of them. The blow to my arm was throbbing now but I was rubbing it absentmindedly; it was just a thought in the back of my head.

"I know," I told her. "I never forgot, either." I was ready to whisk her away and make her mine. I just had to ask Bella for permission, I guess.

"Its fine, Jake." Bella responded to my question. I looked at her like she could read minds. "I'm not Edward. Just have her back before Charlie gets here." I nodded and Nessie ran to give Bella a hug.

I started walking to the car giving Nessie and Bella a moment. Nessie, that name sounded so real now. _Nessie._ I didn't feel like invading there privacy. I was finally going to have the day at the beach with her. It was a little over eleven years late but I wasn't complaining.

When she reached the car I opened it for her. Being the gentleman I am. At first the car ride to La Push was a little quiet and I had no idea what to say to the girl who possible can be my future. She kept sneaking glances at me. I was starting to get nervous when I notice her glances were not glances anymore they were full on stares. I twitched a couple of times before she snorted.

"You're funny, you know." She started. "I'm not going to hurt you." I was looking at her now. She was older. _A lot older_. She seemed to be around the age of twenty give or take a year. I was hardly passing as a twenty-five year old. I focused on the road again.

"I've been told." I responded. "Who knows you are a vampire." She snorted and I chuckled. She turned her head staring out the window. I used this time to fully glance at her. She must be nervous because she was fidgeting with her hands. A lot.

"It's as beautiful as I remember." She smiled at me. "You know, I miss this place. From all the places I've been to I will always like this place. I missed you the most, too. They kept me occupied because I kept thinking about you. Emmett made fun of me on numerous occasions."

"I'm sorry," it was all I can say to her. Emmett was a hassle. I was sorry for not following her. There was this girl standing in front of me and I barely know her. I felt like I know her, though. I wanted to get to know her. "How long are you here for?"

"I don't know," she responded. "My dad, Edward, just said we're going to visit someone. We ended up here. I think it was grandpa. I didn't know he got married to Sue. I didn't even see Seth. . ." she was rambling she must be nervous and she was still fidgeting with her hands. That might be a habit of hers. I wanted to know everything about her; from her likes to her dislikes. ". . . Oh! I didn't bring swim clothes." I looked at her and noticed she was wearing slim jeans and a red v-neck sweater. Red, I love that color. Typical clothes for Washington.

Luckily, when we arrived at the beach it was deserted. Inside I was thankful I didn't have to deal with anyone. I stole a quick glance at her. She was perfect. It was impossible to think that I lived many years without her presence. We got out to the car and started walking toward the sand area.

"That's alright we could just sit on those logs over there." I pointed to a group of logs that were positioned in a circle. The very same ones we used a few days ago. We walked to the log in the center giving us a whole view of the beach in front of us. We both sat down and noticed I was holding her hand. I pulled it away before she could say anything about it. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," she was amazing. "It's beautiful. I see why you never left." She didn't know. I want to tell her but it might change everything. "Why didn't you say goodbye? I know I was young and you were probably protecting me but why?" there it goes out in the open. The one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Uh," I tried to respond. I didn't know what to tell her but uh.

"You know how I felt when I didn't see you. It has been more then ten years since I seen you." she was crying. Through her sobs her voice was angry. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything. All the things I just found out not so many hours ago. "I cried for days. I was little and heartbroken that the person I thought cared so deeply about never told me where he was at. You didn't even try to contact me. I should be pissed that you're in front of me. I can't though." She looked at me with her red rimmed eyes. "When we arrived I was scared that you wouldn't be here. Dad kept telling me that you would be here. I didn't believe him though . . . until I saw you at the door."

"I never left." I told her. I wanted to comfort her. "They didn't even tell me where you were going." she looked up at me with a small but fitted smile. I had to give her a little bit of the honestly I always had. "Your dad told me to stay and not try to follow you or contact you."

"That explains a little," she looked toward the ocean. She was still fidgeting with her hands. I wanted to hold them and tell her everything. "When I saw you standing at the door, I instantly remembered you but I felt something in me that was like tug. I can't explain it. It's weird-gosh! I felt like everything that mattered didn't matter anymore. It's strange to feel such a strong connection." I was falling in love with Nessie. I had a feeling she was feeling the same.

"I can explain that," I reassured her. I didn't want her thinking she was going crazy.

"Okay, good." She smiled. "I haven't felt this way about someone before and it scares me. I mean it feels good but I just basically met you. You didn't change all those years and you look the same. Isn't that weird? I want to beat you up and I want to be angry with you but I can't. I can't. . .I can't even explain why."

"Don't worry," I comforted her in a hug. We stayed like that until I manned up and told her the same thing.

"Don't worry," she nearly screamed at me. "Don't worry! Almost an hour ago, I was anxious to see you but when I saw you, like I told you I can't explain it, I feel like it… I have no explanation for it."

"I feel the same way."

I was expecting her to be happy that I told her; to be relief that it is the same for me. Instead I got tears. She was crying again. I understand it was a lot to take in, but she doesn't even know why. I have to explain to her this to her.

"I can't feel the same way." She stuttered as she pulled away from me and I saw that she wasn't fidgeting with her hands anymore. "I can't." And that's when I was the small diamond ring on her left ring finger. She wasn't mine like I thought she was.

She was engaged to someone. That explains a lot.

* * *

**Its short. **

**I will fix the mistakes later since I just got back from my mom's birthday dinner. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Renesmee is confused. She is feeling something she never felt before.**

**I did have a beta but he moved away in October. **


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Own Twilight

Chapter 9

She continued to fidget with the small, elegant, round ring on her finger. I swear the thing was taunting me. I wanted answers; I wanted to know the name of the person who got her before I could pronounce her mine. I want to know the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. I knew inside of me if I found out of him, no matter what he did he will never be good enough for her. I felt like it was 13 years ago with Edward and Bella all over again.

"Why are you shaking? Jacob, stop." I didn't even notice I was shaking. "Stop, Jacob please." Her scared voice broke my moments of hurting her like Sam hurt Emily. I had to stop I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. It proves that I didn't even deserve her.

It wasn't working. Think. Think. "Tell me something. Anything." I looked away from her and tried to calm myself down. "Tell me more about yourself." I didn't look at her the whole time.

"I really like the color red and it has nothing to do with blood or anything like that." She started. "I also really like French fries. I have no clue why I tried them a couple years ago and they smelled weird and Alice dared me to try them and I did. I literally fell in love with them and they tasted so delious with ketchup and a hint of mustard mix in." She was rambling. "I like watching old sitcoms on TV and I enjoy joking around with Emmett. I enjoy human food as much as blood. I also like simple things in life." She calmed me down with her nonsense rambling; I had to let her continue. I get to know more about her. Who didn't like ketchup with fries but with mustard, that's gross.

"Also, I am happy I came." I looked at her and I saw her staring back at me. She did it. She had my complete focus.

"Why?" I finally asked her after several minutes.

"I missed you, Jacob." It was a simple answer that had a hard meaning. She missed me so what she wasn't with me. She missed me but she had someone at home, when she got there. I was the replacement for now. Like mother like daughter. "you protected me when I was small and I loved you for that but when I saw you standing there it changed to something else. Something huge, something I can't control."

"I should take you back." It wasn't even near the time Bella wanted her back but I couldn't stand looking at the ring on her. My eyes seemed to zoom in on the ring on her finger. I wished I put it there.

"Its not even time." She pouted.

"Sure, sure." Pissed. That is what I was: pissed. I didn't want to hear her right now. I felt awful every time I dated every kiss I gave and every tough I gave a girl. I will not be used again like that. I dealt with bell I will deal with her daughter. "I got to go. You can stay or I can take you home." She looked shocked that I will be so cruel at someone I just meet. Understand where I am standing. I had a reunion with the girl meant for me and she isn't even mine, so I can't even hold her and touch her. I had a meeting with her dad.

"Okay, lets go." She responded in a small, cracked voice. Instantly, I felt horrible for treating her like this. She didn't do anything to deserve my attitude. Breath, Jacob. Nice first impression you are giving her. "Are. You. Coming?" she said with anger in her voice. I deserve that. I looked up at her and saw that she was already near the car. I ruined her excitement about seeing me again. I could care less. I will not be treated like that again.

I open the car door for her, walking toward my door I heard her mumble something. I didn't want to acknowledge it. Driving back toward Charlie's house was different. Not even a few hours ago she admitted to she had strange feeling toward me. I swallowed my pride and told her something I finally meant.

"Sorry," I sighed. "Sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I just was taken by surprise. That's it. I felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening today."

"Its fine. Don't worry" Was all she said to me. I turn the corner to head to the highway. "His name is Nahuel."

Why was she telling me this? The name sounded familiar, though. Nahuel.

"He was there that one day. Remember?" Of course, the other one like her: half-human, half-vampire. I nodded that I remembered him and for her to continue. "We never really dated, he was more of my friend at home. He appeared two maybe three years ago saying he wanted to join our lifestyle of drinking from animals. I never really believed him but he understood me. We become friends until he proposed to me."

I was confused, didn't she just admit that they never went out; they were never more then just friends. "I understand that face, Jacob." She laughed. "Have you ever wanted to say no but couldn't?"

"All the time."

"Then you'll understand." She said. "I never imagine leaving my sanctuary. I'm confused. I never felt like this before and I don't want to hurt him. We can't do anything, we both know what will happen if we do. Nahuel thought it was best if it seem like there never was a bond. I'm doing this to help my family and you. We can never be. As much as I hate saying that to you, we have to protect the ones we love."

I was now confuse on what she was saying, what was she saying? Before I knew it we were in front of Charlie's house.

"Jacob," she whispered. I hope she knows that, that won't do anything they could still hear us. "I can't do anything now." She turned and opened the car door. She didn't turn around; I saw her walk up the stairs, leaving me. I lost the battle before I had the chance to fight. I bowed my head and turn to the door and she was gone. She came into my life and now she's gone.

I turned the key to my car and started it. I was startled when I heard the tap on my window and the door open. I instantly turned the car off.

"I didn't want to leave with nothing." The voice said. I knew the voice once it spoke. "I truly I'm sorry Jacob," she said. She took me by the neck and pulled toward her lips. She kissed me and I had no intention on stopping her. The kiss was sensational; I haven't had something like this, ever. Her lips felt so right as they molded themselves on my lips. I kissed her back feeling the taste of her and her smell was exquisite. I didn't want this to stop. She pulled slightly back and began pecking my lips. "I don't know what happen when I saw you, I can't explain it, but I felt complete like not even my dad can kept me away." She said between kisses.

"I don't want you to be away." I told her back. I pulled her toward me and I couldn't care if anyone was watching us. I continued to kiss her, I felt like I wanted to be completely honest with her.

"I have to say this before I leave to go inside. Ready?" She asked. I nodded against her lips and smiled. "I love you." I stopped and pulled back. She was panting, I didn't know what to say. I want to say it back but would it make a difference. By returning the say feelings, I am risking her life but what if I felt the exact same way.

"I lov-" I was going to say it but she put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't please don't." she continued to whisper. "I don't want you to say it because I know I will fell terrible when I leave to go home. Even though I don't want to go home." She stopped momentary to look at the Charlie's house. I knew the next thing coming from her mouth wasn't only for me to hear but her mom. "He said he wanted to get married when I get home and I want to prolong that but I can't. I love you, Jacob. I never felt this before and it hurts that I can't be with you fully. I know it's early and everything but I feel what I feel. So please, don't say it." She started to sob. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her on my lap.

"Then, I won't say it." I gave in to her. This is it then. "Just know that I fell the same way." I know the whole imprinting thing intensified the attraction I had toward Renesmee but I truly do feel the same and just seeing her there, earlier, made it more obvious. I pulled her for another passionate kiss, it was passionate all the feelings I had: love, lost, and many more strange feelings I never felt before mixed into this kiss. I felt that inside her she knew this can't happen again the next time I see her if she ever comes back, she would be married and not to me. Of all the years this is the first time I wish I wasn't Jacob Black. Then we could be together. Renesmee and I, together. The more of a reason I hate the filthy bloodsuckers that claimed to be royalty. I can't be with the girl, I am supposed to be with because of their love for power. I broke the kiss and looked at her. I wanted to pull a cheesy line like 'we'll always have Forks,' but decided against it. In reality we really we never had Forks. "When do you have to go back?" I needed to know how I was going to be in the next few years.

"Tomorrow morning," she said. "I decided the sooner the better, right? I called everyone when we got here to stay." To soon. "I wish to stay with you and see where these feelings take me, but we both want to protect each other and our families. This is best."

"Do I get my proper goodbye?"

"yeah, if you want." Renesmee did this thing I never seen before and forever I wish to see it. It was like a crooked smile I've seen on Edward millions of times. "Jacob, you know this isn't good bye."

"I heard it before," I quickly regretted the words and tried word vomit something, "a clean break, right?"

"yeah, a clean break" She responded. "I got to go, okay see you tomorrow be here early." She stepped away and returned a few moments later. "Thanks for being my first kiss, I wouldn't have it any other way." She moved forward and gave me another chaste kiss. She run to the house and turned around to give me an innocent smile.

I restarted my car and headed home. I did make it early to the mansion. I assume I was suppose to meet there. The rest of the morning was a blur. Renesmee would sneak a chaste kiss every once in a while. I never would complain. Before I knew it we arrived at the airport. Charlie rode with me since all the Cullen's would be leaving. I said my thanks to Alice, Edward, and Bella. They said there byes to Charlie while I stayed back with Renesmee.

"I hate doing this." She began.

"So do I." I said back. I really hate doing this. I waited so long for this and it ends here.

"I really think I shouldn't come back. This is the last time you'll see. Don't miss me, please." She just entered my life yesterday morning, she confessed her love and 'strange' feelings from me and now she is leaving to marry a guy she didn't feel anything toward to protect her family and me. "Later, Jacob Black." Times like this I wish I wasn't Jacob Black and I was allowed to love the woman I love. Yeah, I love her and her weird fetish for French fries with ketchup and mustard. I love every bit of her, her rambling, her selfishness, and her ability to love me, Jacob Black. I saw her enter the terminal and she turned gave me her crooked smirk. _Bye, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

The drive back was short considering that Charlie didn't say anything to me except the mentions of my dad and his wife, Sue.

I entered my house later that night and tried to sleep. I woke up sweating, my dumbass just let her walk out of my life, like that. You fight for who you love. I didn't even lift a finger. I felt horrible that I throw up all my dinner in the toilet seat. My job was to protect her, I couldn't even do that.

I ran out of my house to my car and drove to the airport. I was standing in front of the airlines when I had no clue where to go. Where does she even live? I know that they want the place of their location to be a secret to protect themselves. I couldn't do anything, I didn't have the money to travel the world. My dad needed it.

The days past no doubt she was walking around now as the dude's last name attached to her beautiful name. I haven't left my getting small apartment in two days its Sunday and I had nothing better to do. I called Charlie almost every hour to see if he heard of them and of their location. How can I let her walk out of my life like that? I'm stupid. I didn't choose to fight the battle.

A week since Sam's Party, a lot has happened in that one week alone. A week later, I'm in the same position as the past several years: depress. One regret and one mistake, why didn't I stop her. I can live forever and still ask the same question, why did I just let her walk out of life? Those few hours I've known her as adult Renesmee changed my way of life. Why didn't I stop? I miss her. Sunday was coming to a close and I don't feel like work tomorrow? How does it feel?

I dragged myself to my bed and tried to sleep. Another restless night. I really want to sleep before I am diagnosed with insomnia or something. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

It seemed like a few minutes later rather then an hour when I heard loud banging on my door. I was to lazy to get up and open it. I looked at the clock to see the time: 3:23 am. They'll go away when no one comes. It continued and it got louder. I got up and walked in the slowest pace possible to the door. It was raining again in Forks, Washington; big surprise. I opened it to a see a figure in front of me.

"Jacob." She said catching her breath.

* * *

I have been feeling under the weather lately and breaking in a new laptop.

I have to get used to macs, I don't really like them.

Honestly, I love this chapter.

Jacob is confused and so is Nessie.

She knows of imprinting but never realized it was strong.

The next one will be in Nessie's POV.

I haven't decided if I want to start when she lands in Forks or when she leaves Forks, to get a glimpse at her wedding.

Who's at the door?

Inspire me. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas!

I had this Ready to be posted yesterday but I got caught up playing Loteria with the family.

I lost.

I have chapter 11 being edited and touching up on 12.

nfanpepsi, i agree now. i love macs. it took some getting used to.

Don't own.

First time writing in Nessie pov, it was hard. I wrote this at least four times.

I really hope you like it, i tried.

i can't express how thankful i am for the reviews and the alerts. so thank you much.

Chapter 11 will be posted next thursday or friday.

* * *

Chapter 10- Nessie Pov

For once in my life I didn't know what to do. I left the one person I love to marry a person I could never consider loving. To spend the rest of my vampire life with. I asked Bella, my mom, to shield my ever-changing thoughts from my father, Edward. Before the plane lands I needed to get through this and prove that there was never really anything between Jacob and I. _Jacob. _ These feelings will be lost in time. I don't know how long it will take.

I can do this. I never imagine for it to be this hard. Like Dad told me before we landed in Forks, 'give Jacob a clean break.' I know that when I kissed him it will only hurt in the end. I took the pain because it was so worth it. I can still feel the warmth of his lips. _His lips._ I want to savor those few memories I had of him, they'll be the ones I'll fight to keep. I left my beating heart to him.

All through the flight to Brazil I've been thinking about Jacob. What have I done? The family told me not to do this, but if I didn't they'll suffer. I couldn't do that. I felt like crying, I could hold it in until we land and I'm safety in the forest away from the vampires. My dad has been sending me his agonized looks since we left. He had no clue how I wanted to break down.

Wouldn't it be better if I never came back? That the last time I see Jacob was there in the airport. It will make this so easy, I think.

"Ness, you don't have to do this?" I turn to my aunt on my side. I have been staring out the dark window for the past three hours.

"Yes, I do." I really had to do this. After she had the vision last week, I did. Dad had explained the reason why they were all so protective of me that week, and why Alice left in urgency.

She recently has been seeing these visions that contain the volturi and their decisions. I guess Nahuel had it fit to him that he had to do something by making another bond between us. I know this guy for two years and I felt nothing but brotherly love for him. I just seen Jacob and I fell in love. _Love._ It such a strong word and meant it when I said it. I knew I did when I saw him. I should have listened to Bella last night after Jacob dropped me off. She explained perfectly well what would happen when we left. I will fell empty. I felt empty. Mothers know best.

"You can't do this?" she whispered back to me. "We can fight them when the time comes. Think, you'll be spending the rest of your life with someone you don't even love. This is stupid, Nessie."

I know this is stupid. I nodded and returned back to the night outside of this window. I had one hour left and tomorrow I'll be married to Nahuel. The single thought of Nahuel and I being married bothered me more then it should. My life and my family's lives will be free of the watchful eyes of the volturi. How much I despise them for this. For the reminder of the flight I just stared out of the window. I knew when I get back home Nahuel will waiting for me.

I did. I had to do this. When I landed in forks two days ago, I called Rose to stay and plan the wedding. I need to do this, fast. I have to take him out of my mind.

Finally the plane descended and I will face the rest of my life. I know my parents' and the rest of the family love me but I had to do this for me. I made this decision before Jacob and I will stick to it. I know what I am doing. I _think_ I know what I am doing. I'm getting married in several hours. _Just breathe._ This should be the happiest moment of my life.

I grabbed my bag and waited while my dad grabbed his.

"Nessie, he is waiting downstairs." I nodded and walked where my dad pointed. I saw him standing there with some roses. How cheesy can you get? He was taller then most men in the airport and his olive-liked skin blend with others.

"Baby," baby? Where is he? "I was surprised when your family came back. I suspected that they were to met you there but they came back. Then Rose-sorry- Rosalie said that the wedding will be upon your return. The sooner the better, right?" Shut up. "Here let me get this and you take this. Nessie, I love you." He smiled at me. I nodded and turned to my parents behind us. If I show any sign of doubt then the whole thing will be off. I don't want to be with Nahuel, you can't fake affection. Yeah, sure. Nahuel is the sure thing. I smiled at them.

"Lead the way." I said. I grabbed Nahuel's hand and we walked out the airport hand-in-hand into the car he brought.

"My future family, I still don't understand your way of transportation. I mean, we can run fast, then why not run, right Nessie baby?" I cringed at his name for me. It seem that my shy friend Nahuel left the building and cocky Nahuel entered.

"Driving is better." I muttered.

"What's that baby?" I shook my head and looked out the window. His accent alone make me cringe.

I slept after Nahuel tried to talk about the place he wanted to go for our honeymoon. My mom was right; I do fill empty. Completely and utterly empty in some cases platonic. Why I'm I doing this? I barely even know this Jacob and I am fond of him so much.

I have to endure life with Nahuel. As long as I don't see Jacob again, I will be fine.

"Come on, Ness. We have a wedding dress to try on." For a super hyper person she isn't so super hyper right now.

I followed her upstairs to my room. Rose was standing there with a dress: a simple, white, elegant dress. It was beautiful. I broke down. I let it all out. I didn't care who was in the room, I cried.

"Shh," Alice was holding me. "You don't have to do this."

"Please, Nessie. Listen to Alice."

I looked at both my aunts after I blinked out the tears from my eyes. They were right I didn't have to this but I wanted to do this.

"No, there tears of joy. The dress is so beautiful." I lied to them. I knew that they both didn't believe me. "I really want you all to stop saying that."

"Don't lie-" Rose said through her dry sobs. I want to get this over with and to do that I needed them to leave.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I smirked at her. "May both of you leave, I have a big day tomorrow and I need rest."

They both left me alone in my room and I felt better. At least I had no one looking at me at my most desperate time of need. I slowly drifted to my bed in the far corner and laid on top of the blankets. My room is red, my favorite color. I smiled at my mumbling conversation with Jacob. I replayed the whole day we had had together before I drifted to darkness.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I am ready. I spent the whole night dreaming about Jacob that I could do it for the rest of my life. I will do it for the rest of my life and have what's-his-name sleeping next to me. I cringed at the thought of losing my virginity to him. From what Alice was telling me on the plane when I tried to block her out was Rose planned the wedding to start at four in the afternoon because I wanted it early as possibly. I did. The sooner the better. I stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen for a late breakfast or early lunch.

"Good morning sweetie," my grandmother, Esme was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a sandwich and fries with ketchup and mustard on the side. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks," I smiled my best imitation of my fathers smile. "Good morning. Where's everybody at?"

"Sweetie, you have a big day today. The girls went to get some much needed things for today and the boys are setting the yard up. Are you excited?"

"Very," I responded in a sarcastic matter.

"I'm not going to say anything that the others haven't told you yet. More mustard?"

I nodded and started on my sandwich. I can hear my boisterous uncle yelling at Nahuel for his inabilities to keep up with them. I smiled, a genuine smile. In this time of loneliness I now that Emmett can make me laugh but Emmett was busy at the moment.

"Can you believe they are actually doing something?" I saw Esme staring out the window toward the noise. "I remember your mom was getting ready about this time for her wedding. You should be, too."

I finished my lunch and moved to the back of the house. The forest surrounds our house, where we have been living in for five years. A few years back I found this patch of earth that is far from the vampire ears. I decided to run there before anyone knew I was gone.

I jumped out the door and run to my sanctuary. When I got there I had a few hours before I had to get ready and walk. I sat on the little tree hump that I always sat on. I survived my first night; I can survive the rest of my life like that. I can do this. I felt light moisture on my hands when I noticed I was crying. I let it all out.

"What I'm I doing?" I cried to myself. "Jacob, what have I done?"

"I know how you feel, Nessie." I turned around and saw my uncle, Jasper, standing there. "You don't have too do this."

"I do," I cried. "I do."

"No, you don't," he lifted me up and held me in his chest. "I've never seen you like this before and I never want to. You feel in love when you left and for you to be with someone you never felt anything toward. It is not right for you to be unhappy when everyone around you is happy. Don't do this. I may not be Alice but I know that will happen."

I shook my head and whispered, "I want to do this."

"I can feel your many emotions, doubt, depression, and lost."

"Uncle Jasper, I am not ready to lose any of you guys. If I don't do this that is what will happen. To keep my family safe, I will do that."

"We can take care of ourselves."

"I know." We stayed like that for hours. I cried on his grey shirt and he never said anything about it.

"We better leave, its almost time." He was right I had at least two hours.

"Thanks," we both walked to the house taking our time. I walked through the doors and up to room leaving jasper at the top of the stairs. I hugged him and walked into the room. My mom, Alice, rose, and grandma was standing around my room.

"Are you ready?" Alice half yelled-half screamed. It was typical behavior now.

"Of course I am."

The spent the rest of the hour working on my hair and make-up. The dress was truly beautiful and I hated it to be wasted on this day. They never brought up their concerns that I am thankful for. They left besides my mother to get ready.

"You look so beautiful." She stated. We heard a knock on the door and my dad entered.

"You ready? The ceremony starts in a few minutes. You should get ready, love." He told my mom. They exchanged a quick chaste, I turned away from their moment. "Okay, honey. I think this is where the father talks to the daughter before he walks her down and gives her away." My dad smirks and laughs. "We don't have time for that but we had the talk before. You are a very smart, beautiful girl with a head on her shoulders."

He grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs. "Have you seen the outside?"

"No, is it nice?"

"Very." Through the window I can see my family outside sitting on the seats. They were already outside waiting for this.

I can do this. I _can_ do this.

"You don't have to. You heard what everybody told you. You can think for yourself and you can only know what is right for you. I know what is right for you and I can fell that it is going to happen. Lets just call it a fathers intuition." He smirked at me.

_Sure, I'm still doing this. _The music started. As long as my heart is with Jacob I have no feeling for anyone else.

The doors opened to the garden outside and I took my first step into my future.

I can do this. _Just breathe._

* * *

okay, so I planned a while ago for a lemon.

Currently the chapter stands without one.

let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

First and foremost I want to apologize for the really late update. I had this chapter ready since January but I had personal reasons to take of. I am back though. I have the next chapter in paper. That should be up soon. Hopefully in my break i didn't lose any readers.

Thanks for reading.

I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 11: JPOV

Here I was standing in my doorway waiting for the shadow hidden female to continue. Unintentionally I played the last words Nessie said to me 'later, Jacob.' Then and now I knew what those words meant; it would be hard for us to see each other in the future like we promised. Hard as in I wouldn't want to see her with another man.

I stared at the dark figure front of me. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I have been in this house for days it could be my imagination. I didn't know if I should believe that she was standing in front of me. I think I'm crazy. My mind wants her to be standing in front of me. I might have imagined this whole week in my sleep. I know she couldn't be standing here she knows that it is dangerous for us both. If I respond to her, I will be officially dubbed as crazy. I'll take it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it, Jacob." She replied.

"Couldn't do what?" she stared back at me in confusion.

"What are playing at?" she cried. "Jacob, I couldn't marry him. Its you it always been you." It clicked.

"Wait, what?"

I listen to her sobs and realize that they are too real for my mind to make it up. Light water was bouncing off my face and that small second I thought she might have cried on top of me. I didn't want to ruin this pretend moment with her and if this is all I can get then I'll use all of it._ Make your mind, Jacob. She's either here or she is not. _

I continued to stare at the figure in front of me, my logical mind wants me to assume it's the real _her_ and the illogical side assumes its just her. The short time I had her with me she was so bright and vivid. This girl was dark. I was still waiting for her response.

"Jacob, its really me." I wanted to yell at her for her blasphemy.

"Sure, sure." I was ready to leave her outside on the rain and continue with my dwelling. I was ready to turn and shut the door on this reality. Amid the turn she grabbed my arm with unbelievable force and pulled me to her lips. The smooth texture had awoken me. I didn't know if I should admit that I have doubted her to be really her but this kiss is unforgettable. Not even the depths of my mind can make this up.

"Now, do you believe me?" she said smiling against my lips. I nodded against them and continued where we left off. I doubted her being here and I won't be stupid to that again.

"_My_ Renesmee, _my _Nessie." I said as I kissed her temple. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but the rain is coming down hard." I opened the door for her and waited for her to enter. She stood there looking at the place I've been calling my house.

"There's not much here," she noted. She was right, I've moved from my dad's but that doesn't mean I fixed the place up. I just had the essentials in my house: TVs, couch, bed, food, cloths and shower shit. Other then that the house was pretty much empty. I might have some unpacked boxes in here.

"I know," it was an empty house. "Here let me get you some clothes and then you can tell the whole story. Would you like a bath or shower?" she nodded and turned to look at the living room. She must have found something interesting about my apartment. I stopped staring at her and continued toward my room. I searched through the unpacked boxes in the closet; I finally found a sweatshirt and cutoff jeans that might fit her petite frame.

It will do. When I walked back into the living room, she was now seated. I handed her the clothes and sat next to her. She looked tattered, like she didn't know what to do. Being sheltered your whole life this might have been hard to be away from her family.

"Thanks," she muttered. I walked her to the bathroom and we stood there not saying anything. "I'll be quick and I'll you what happen." She quickly said before turning and shutting the door.

She didn't take long in the shower but she did give enough time to think things through. Ness being here meant a lot of things, hopefully we can solve this here. I can't just stand up and hide with her; I have a pack to lead. If I do decided to hide and leave the pack behind, what will that mean to me? Will I start to age? Right now I know what we are: screwed.

"Jacob," her voice pulled me out of the reverie. The clothes I had handed to her were bigger then I suspected. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

I nodded and listened to her.

"I was confuse the whole time I was home. I use to like being there, in my room with my family. All I could think about was you. And my dad said this thing that, ahhh, made me believe that what I was doing was not for me. I should just care about me and they kept telling I am not happy. After my dad said that the doors to the yard were opened. Walking down, all I thought about was this beautiful elegant dress that should have brought happiness to me made me sad.

"My eyes found Nahuel' s and how I wish they were yours. And how I wish that the dress I were wearing was for you. I stop and walked out the door. I didn't look back, not even when Alice tried to help me. I changed, grabbed my wallet and ran."

She sat there fidgeting with her hands and I notice the ring in her finger was gone. I didn't want to ask her what she had done with it. We were both done with it.

"How did you find me?" I don't remember telling anyone of her family members where I lived.

"That was the easiest thing I had to do since I left. Imagine telling an airplane attendant you're over age. I landed and ran toward Forks. Went to Grandpa Charlie's house and asked." She said smiling at me, I never thought about that. "He wasn't so happy that I came in the middle of the night and tried to get me to sleep. I used my crooked smile and my big puppy dog eyes and I'm here." She continued laughing.

"I never thought of that." I smiled back at her. She is here, sitting on my couch in my house. "You didn't bring clothes did you?"

"No, I just brought what I needed to get here." She said against my arm. "Hope you don't mind? I might have to borrow tons of clothes." From when we started to sit on the couch she moved every closer to me. Now she was leaning against my arm. "I have money for clothes." She stated.

"That's fine, we could hit the mall tomorrow. I'm in deep need of clothes too." I said. "The drive to a decent mall is like four hours. We should sleep if we want to get there early." I notice that my voice was platonic; I am excited that she is here. The consequences of her being here and getting to know me to form that bond that we so fear. I'll take the days I have with and deal with it when it happens.

"I miss you," she stared at me and sighed. Her huge chocolate eyes were staring me with caution. "I don't mean it like the past days I missed you. I mean all these years I've missed you. Edward told me repeatedly the time would come. I even befriend Nahuel because Rose wanted me know people outside the family. It hurt to be away from you. All times."

"Same here, I even had Embry and Leah telling me…um…to befriend some people too." Befriend is the right word. It never went anywhere with them and Jenny was more of a friend then a girlfriend. "It was the most miserable time in my life. And I had a lot of miserable times."

"Okay, its settle then." She said. She stood up with a questioned look on her face. "If we are leaving early, where do I sleep?" I forgot that she slept and it was in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, take my room. In the morning or in the car, we have to talk about this. Seriously, I don't mean to be a sourpuss or anything I'm overjoyed that you're here, but the consequences are severe."

"The Volturi have problems of their own, I doubt they will get word of this."

"Yet." I sighed. The mood has changed dramatically and I hated myself for doing that. "How about we deal with this when the time comes."

She nodded and I showed here to my room. I felt slightly ashamed that my room smelled awful and was messy. After staring at my room, I broke the silence. "You can always have the couch."

"No thanks," she turned and smiled at me. "I like it here, it smells like you."

"Gee, thanks."

She entered my room and I kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. I slowly walked my way toward the couch. As much I like her being here, I wouldn't have it any other way, but if what Edward and Alice said was true we have a whole lot of problems ahead of us.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Updates will be sooner then before.

-aseward


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is. I've never seen so much mail before, thank you. Seriously, thank you.

its one am and I'm sick and it was sort of raining today. I like it.

I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 12

Growing up I always tried to avoid going to mall with my sisters. A trip to the mall would last more then six hours; go to every store in the mall and end up right where we started. I expected that when I woke up at six in the morning to light footsteps all over the kitchen. I smelled the bacon and the eggs but I had sleep in my mind. I tried blocking the footsteps but nothing seemed to work. Ten minutes later I was up and taking a shower. The lack of sleep I got and the drive to the city was hell. It was quiet, I planned on following her around but the thought of sleeping in the car was looking very delicious at this point.

Even if I wanted to sleep in my car I couldn't, I have to take care of her. We are on the hit list now. It would be better if we weren't doing this by ourselves.

The difference with my sisters and Renesmee is Ness knows what she wants and heads straight there. We were out of the mall in two hours with the exception of lunch. I expected to run around the store trying to catch up to her. I question her and she responds with, "I enjoy shopping but I could only take so much of it."

We were on the road heading home after the very short trip for clothes; I even found some jeans. The car has been quiet for some time now and I knew she was avoiding this but before we move on in this relationship we had to figure this out.

"So, are we going to talk about this at all?" She surprised me with her sudden question.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you some time." I told her.

"From what I hear from my dad is they won't notice anything for a long time. We have like years to worry. We can live life…until the time comes." She said nonchalantly.

"You can't make it sound so easy." I muttered trying to control my anger. "Our lives are in danger. I don't know if you remember but that day they were ready to kill us maybe not your mom and dad but everybody else. They won't let anything stand in their way to get what they want."

"Don't you like the shoes I brought today? Alice will never agree to them but I love them. What did you call them again?"

"Are you trying to ignore the pink elephant in the car?" I half yelled at her. Immediately I felt guilty for yelling at her. "Sorry. We can't just pretend that this isn't happening. Our lives are in danger, Ness. Why are you avoiding this?" she turned toward the window counting to herself. I gave her enough time to collect her thoughts.

I stared at her for a few minutes and then back at the road. We drove in silence for what seemed like forever. I was ready to bring the topic back if she didn't answer the question. This was unavoidable; as much as I wanted to just be with her there was a group of egotistical vampires that want to own us; own them perhaps kill me. I could just go to work tomorrow knowing that I might not make it home because of some vampire wanting me to lure Ness and her family.

"I wasn't lying when I said Edward knows that the Volturi have a lot to handle. It could be years until they notice that we have created that 'bond' they have been waiting for us to created."

"Yeah, it took them years to come see this half-vampire half-human baby those years ago." I said, sarcastically.

"They were waiting for a reason to make us join their 'family'." She said back at me. I immediately recoiled at the venom in her voice.

I wanted to match her tone of voice but decided against it. I had to get my point across to her.

"What do you call this?" I asked her. "This is called them trying to get you to join them using me. This bond, this charge you feel is the bond. The need to always be near me is the bond getting stronger. This is what they want."

"So, me coming here was a mistake. I should have married Nahuel even if I didn't want it." She chocked out in tears. "It doesn't matter what I want. As much of a mistake it was for you it wasn't for me."

"I never said that." I sighed. Our first fight if you can call it a fight. "I don't regret anything. I want you here more then anything. I just want to be prepared as to what we are going to do." I grabbed her hand on her lap and gently squeezed it. I hope she understood my reasoning.

I felt the need to pull over but decided against it and continued the ride to the small apartment in La Push. My mind was running miles a minute; I want her here, as much as I know the danger it might bring I need her here. My life is complete, finally.

I parked in my designated space and turned to look at Ness. I was still holding her left hand when I noticed the braided bracelet on her wrist.

"You still have this?" I fingered the bracelet. I could remember the day I made the bracelet. Finding something sentimental was never my thing, but I could make something that meant something to me and perhaps to her. It's nice to know that the bracelet has made it all these years.

"Yes, I never took it off." She said. I don't remember seeing it the last time she was here. Yet again, she had a huge rock on her finger that distracted everything. I probably can't tell you what I was wearing the day she came.

"Thanks," I whispered, I left before she could question me. I walked around the car and opened her door. We grabbed the bags and walked to the door. We entered the small apartment; I dropped the bags walked to my room.

I knew what I was going to do when I entered the room. I barely had room for myself and Ness needed room while she stayed here. This place was too small for just me. I could move into a bigger apartment, buy better furniture and maybe she could move in. _Whoa, Jacob you're moving too fast. She just got here yesterday._

"I agree with you," I jumped for the closet giving her a questioning look. "We need to figure ourselves out before they come. Everyone's coming back, mom and dad, Rose and Emmett, everybody. They thought we needed help when the day came. Dad believes that they won't just take you against your will. We have time, Jacob. We can get to know each other. This is what I want." She was standing at the door saying everything with a comforting tone.

I walked toward her; I am new to this. I wanted to ask her if this was a relationship. I didn't even know how real relationships worked were both sides were into each other. Before I could say anything to her she jump in my arms and kissed me.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." She said between kisses. "The whole trip I was wondering when you would pull me in a kiss me, but you never did. If you want something done you should do it yourself." She continued to kiss me until she brought me down on my bed. Her strength surprised me, a petite girl taking down a burly man. She fell on top of me laughing. "That wasn't part of the plan." She continued to kiss me and took over all the passion in the same second and she stopped. "Okay, That's talk about the problem."

What problem? I didn't know if she felt something that freaked her out because Jacob Jr. was making an appearance or the other problem. She stood back on the headboard and waited for me to start. I didn't know if I was ready to start. What problem?

"I agree with you, we need to be prepared for what ever is coming. With your pack and my family we'll have protection all over the state of Washington. I heard Alice tell Edward that they want you to get to me all we have to do is protect you. Honestly, the Volturi or even any uncivilized vampire would care for a werewolf or shape shifter; they would use you and kill you. The Volturi want to make it seem like I join them because I wanted to join. It is a bunch of lies, I hate they try to be noble vampires but they aren't. They will use anything to their advantage to have someone join them. They will use you to get to me and I'll join. The bond you describe is what they want but I can't stay away from you."

"Ness, don't. If anything happens don't follow promise me you won't follow. I will find a way. Just don't join them." I kissed her forehead and looked into her chocolate colored eyes.

"I promise." She sighed.

"Did Edward say that?" I knew the answer to the question I was just want to see if it was true.

"What?"

"Once they get you they might kill me there won't be any use of me."

Nessie didn't say anything until she let out a long heavy sigh, "yes, my dad said the Volturi would use you then throw you out." It crushed me to think that I can be used for collateral, in a way.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her. "I mean I have to go to work tomorrow. Your welcome to stay here but I can always take you to Emily's or something."

"As long as there is someone to protect me, right?" she understood me. I simply smiled at her and cocked my eyebrow. Oh, she does understand me. We continued where we left off earlier, and started peppering kisses all over my face.

"Are you sure you never done this before?"

"Why do I suck?" Is she kidding me?

"No, you don't." Finally, her lips reached mine and the plumpness of her awkwardly full lips touched mine and jolted me alive. The kiss was not like anothers that we shared but it was filled with something I wasn't use to. It was slow but the power her lips had on me made it much better, I yearned for more. "I have work tomorrow."

"I know you told me." She continued to kiss me in the same motion without hesitation. I knew this feeling was new and if I yearned for more when will my senses take over and attack her, sexually. I knew I had to stop but when.

"We need to stop?" it came out like a question rather then a demand. It was like she didn't even hear me. She continued to kiss me this was different. The sensation was something I've never felt. She wasn't rushing anything like Jenny did. I liked this.

"I can't," she said laughed between kisses. She started to pull my shirt up and stopped when she saw what was underneath. "Umm, wow. Damn." She uttered with desire. She finally pulled the shirt off; can I stop this before it goes to far? I am meant to be with her and she expressed that she couldn't stay away so why I can't I do this without feeling guilty that I'm not doing this right? I felt the equally hot hand skim down my abs that gave me an involuntary shiver. My animal instincts took over and I turned her around so I was on top of her wedged between her legs. At least at this position I can control our moves. She nipped my bottom lip and her hand slid lower and lower.

"Please, Jacob." she panted.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

I personally like this chapter.

I need a beta pm me.

-aseward


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, I'm back. Had family issues that I just plan to ignore now. I wanted to post on the Friday but caught up in a movie. Saturday was my birthday (July 17). I had no internet access this weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Chapter 13

I stopped it.

I stopped myself from sleeping with Nessie. All the events were leading to that direction. She didn't seem so disappointed that I stopped her and returned to the couch to dream about with my hand on my stiff one. I stopped myself from doing that, too.

The morning she didn't seem upset or even pissed that I stopped us before it got hot. Imagine Edward coming home to a deflowered Nessie, his baby girl.

She even kissed me at the door when she spent the day with Emily. I returned to work after the week I was "gone". I called her the first chance I got. I just had to make sure she was safe; our lives are on the line. Any minute of the day they can harm her but take me. They have an image to hold and not take anyone that doesn't want to go. She would go freely if they had me.

We talked on the phone for the 15-minute break period I had, she had fun with Emily's kids and helping her cook breakfast for them. I couldn't help but imagine a little her. We just started this so-called relationship without getting serious.

The time at work was slow, I just wanted to go home to Nessie and actually get to know her. I just couldn't rely on the imprint to make her mine. Nessie was all I thought about, every thought in my head was about her and the way she moved. I was waiting for my lunch break so I can call her and hear about her day with Emily. I enjoyed the friendships Nessie was forming with everybody. First, I was scared that she was spending the day with Emily since Jenny was still there. I had a long relationship with Jenny and now my new blossoming relationship with Nessie. I can imagine everything Jenny was telling her.

I was checking the clock, constantly. Lunch couldn't come any faster. I decided to pass the time until I had lunch and work on the new car that arrived this morning. I was really into fixing the brakes on the car when I noticed the time on the clock. I grabbed the rag next to me and cleaned my hands. Once I was in a clear earshot and searched for Sam and Emily. I need to buy her a cell phone at least; I don't have to reach someone to get to her.

"Hello," I said before anyone could say anything "is Nessie there?" I rushed out.

"Can't wait can you, Jake?" Emily snickered on the opposite line.

"Yeah, I have 25 minutes left for lunch. So, can you please, please hand her the phone."

"Yeah, she's somewhere around her."

"Emily," I exhaled, "thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Jacob, don't worry about it. The kids love her and so do I."

I knew they would've loved her; everybody loves her. My time was running short the longer they took to get her, the short time I had to talk to her.

"Hello," I heard her song-like voice.

"Nessie," I breathed out. "Hey, I just wanted to hear how you're doing. I'm doing fine." I tried to play it cool. I knew once I heard her laughing she caught my stress and need to hear her.

"Sure, you are." She continued to laugh. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Sam and Paul are here, I think. You get off in like three hours. I doubt anything will happen to me during that time. I'm indestructible. Remember? You have nothing to worry about."

We talked about what she was doing before I interrupted her. Figures, she was playing with Sam and Emily's kids. We talked for a few minutes before I was called back in. I didn't mentioned Jenny just incase she wasn't introduced or she wasn't there.

Talking to her made a difference in my day. I never thought that she would come back into my life. She never mentioned the incident from the other day. I was glad for that. We haven't even defined our relationship for me to sleep with her.

I entered the back of the garage and restarted with the new car from earlier. The car had a faint smell of leech on it. Might had been the leech the gang took on last night. I took the night off. Of what I heard, they took on the leech and killed it. I wanted to get Nessie use to me hunting leeches. And stop using the word leech, said by her.

Nessie got a call from her mom last night; they have a flight tomorrow and should be here at night. They don't want to make a scene if they show in the morning.

I worked on the car for the rest of my day. The owner would pick it up in the morning. I had finished the car and it was ready to go. My personal best record. I was ready to go home and spend the rest of the night with Nessie and getting to know her before we make that step.

By the time it was time for me to leave, I bolted out of the shop and run into another fellow worker.

"Someone is in a hurry to go home." I turned around and flicked Tony off, some dude that works with me. I stumbled out of the shop and run to my car. Only if he knew who I had waiting for me. I drove the few miles to Sam and Emily's house to reach a waiting Nessie. I didn't brother to call to tell them I was on my way. I assume she heard from the many phone calls I did today what time I get off. I drove fast and in silence to their house. My stomach knew before I saw it that she was close. My stomach started to really knot and the smell hit me. The smell has been around me all day. I let it slide when I was fixing the car, but now it's near Sam's house. My thoughts started to faze when I thought about Nessie at Sam's house. I stepped on the gas and drove straight to their house. I parked the same time I jumped out the car.

I run into the house scaring both Emily and the kids. My eyes sought out Nessie's eyes. She looked alarmed. _What's going on?_ I looked down at our touched hands and looked at her.

"Emily, where's Sam?" I turned to her.

"He want out back with Paul. Should I go get him?" she swallowed out. I knew once I burst through those doors that Emily was going to worry. She had a family to protect.

"No, that's fine. I'll get him." I told her. "Ness, I'll be right back." I kissed her check and run out the back door. I immediately found Paul and Sam near Paul's car.

"Hey, did you get that leech from last night?" I stared at them. I tried not to yell but failed, miserably.

"Yeah, why?" Sam answered.

"How many were there?" I asked. "And are you sure you go of them?"

"You would know if you were there." Paul sneered.

I jumped at him and knocked him down. "Paul, right now is not the time." Still holding Paul down. I looked at Sam. "Seriously, I need to know."

"Jacob, let him go." He said, disapproving. "From what Embry told me, there was only three."

"Yeah, we got them all. We also circled the perimeters. There was only three." Paul said, once I got off him and he dusted himself off. "What's this about, Jacob?"

"I don't know. I was fixing a car that the shop picked up for the owner. The car had a faint scent of leech. Like the rain washed it out, but when I was driving here the same smell was all over the border. The thing is that scent was washed out. I barely smelt it, though."

"It could have been the one from last week." Paul said.

"The scent was of one I haven't smelt before. We're gonna have schedule patrols."

Sam started to shake his head and stopped me. "You're jumping. It could have been passing by. Simple. I know you have to take advantages given your situation, Jake, but like you said the smell was faint."

"You're right. Passing by." I tried to believe what Sam said, but I couldn't. The stench has some sort of sign to it.

After we entered the house Emily asked us to stay for dinner. The dinner was short and uneventful. I barely talked, and Nessie kept throwing me looks. I knew I had to explain the burst in the doors thing. Ness talked about her parents coming tomorrow and she was excited to live back in the cottage.

I admit I thought she was going to live with me for now. The future seemed so close now.

"So, when are going to tell me about what happened today?"

We were driving to my apartment. It was raining again.

"Yeah," I said looking at her. "It was something that happened today at work."

She looked at me knowing I needed to tell her more. This whole fucking thing is surreal. I assume it would take long for her to know me and like me, but we had a connection without any drama. Except for those stupid fucking leeches.

"Hey, do you think if I ask Edward he will let me ask you out?" I told her. I wanted the boyfriend girlfriend thing.

She turned her seat and grabbed my face holding my face between her palms. "Like as in a date? A real date?" she started to cry and kissed me. It wasn't like the many kisses we shared before. This one had fire and desire. I stopped the car on the empty road and continue to kiss her. She smiled at me and then stopped. "Don't change the subject. You should ask daddy tomorrow. Do you think it would be a good thing to do with the Volturi watching us or rather you?" Fucking leeches. I knew it was too good to be true. I can't even date her because our feelings are intensified.

"I smelt a leech around the border and this car I was fixing had the smell. Sam said not to worry about it and they got the leeches from the other night." Her face frown when I say leeches but being attuned to saying leeches rather vamps.

"Okay,"

We kissed one last time before I started the car and continued home.

"I really think the smell was different than the vamps Sam and Paul area talking about." I told when we reached the driveway. "It just seemed weird that the smell would be surround the car and the border." I told her. I opened my drive and walked fats to open the door for her. "The scent is brothering me. I mean I want to know that I can protect you even when there's people after us." I turned to her, holding her hand.

"It's your wolf sense." She joked. We entered the house and walk straight to the room. "You will sleep with me tonight, right?"

"Ah, Ness. As much as I want to maybe we should at least go out on a date first." Did she have to look so innocent in a hot way?

"Wait. No, you prev. I mean sleep on the bed and wake up in your arms." I wonder where she gets this romantic stuff. Bella always shied away from this.

"Sure, sure."

I waited for her while she showered and imagine a time from now when we could be what we want to be. We don't have to worry about the anything.

I heard the shower stop and she stood in front of me looking like an angel. Ever since Ness came back into my life, I had these feelings that I never knew existed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You, always you." I smiled at her.

She walked over and crawled into the bed with me. She rested her head on my chest. "Did you really mean it? You know about the date." She looked up at me with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I really would want to, but we can't."

"Okay," she muttered out.

"No, I really do. Is that we can't because we are being watched. The Volturi. I really do want to, but after this is finished. I would take you everywhere."

"Promise,"

"I promise you." I intend to keep that promise.

After a few moments, I heard her light snores and her fast beating heart put me in my own slumber.

The soft light from the window on the left entered the room told me that it was time to get up. Nessie wasn't in the room when I stood up but I heard her in the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?" I told her as I walked in the kitchen after my shower.

"Yup,"

I pulled up to the familiar house to drop Ness off. I quickly kissed her, "I get put at the same time. I'll try to call you during my break." I paused to kiss her and hugged her hard, but not too hard. "I'll call you during my break. Be close to the phone." I continued to kiss her in front of the door.

"What would we have left to talk about with all these phone calls?" she kissed my neck.

"I, of course, would tell you how much I miss you. And how much I can't wait to hold you and kiss you again." I literally became a girl. I smiled into her kiss. I continued to kiss her until the door flew open with Emily standing at the entrance.

"Stop, please. I let this go on for too long." Emily laughed out. "Jacob go to work and don't call every five minutes. Bye, Jacob." She pushed me out and grabbed Nessie into the house.

Before Emily closed the door, Nessie stepped out and hugged me whispering something I never thought I would hear coming from her. "It's okay to say I love you before our date, right?"

I pulled her away giving her a questionable look. Did she just say or ask to be able to say it. "Yeah, that's fine." I tested her.

"Okay, bye Jake. I'll see after work." She said stepping away from me. Finally, entering the house blowing me a kiss.

I existed the driveway making my way toward the shop. From far I can see the emergency lights of a vehicle that looked all too familiar. It looked like the car from the shop last night. I personally fixed that car. I did a u-turn to park behind the car on the other side of the road. I turned off the engine and walked put the car toward the Audi. Being close to the border or it was the car that the smell came back. _It's an old smell. They got the leeches._ I repeated to myself. The smell meant nothing.

"Hey, I fixed you car over at Chris'."

"Jacob Black."

_Shit._

* * *

The weather has been weird it rained a couple days ago. I felt my third earthquake.

Next week ch14


End file.
